El Amor No Existe
by marianna jackson
Summary: Un viaje a Osaka hará que la pareja mas famosa de Nerima se declare, pero que pasara si un antiguo problema venga, no por Ranma si no por Akane. ¿Que...Akane la elegida?, ¿La orden de las muñecas?. pasen y léanlo espero les guste.
1. Mi mundo no eres tu

**El amor no existe.**

Después de la boda fallida de ranma y akane, todos pensaron que no habría oportunidad entre los dos jóvenes, gracias a los prometidos de ella y las prometidas de él, siempre intentando separarlos.

Pero eso no significaba que a pesar que los dos jóvenes no demostraran el cariño que se sentían el uno por el otro, no podrían dar sus pequeñas muestras de afecto.

Después de la fallida boda, se encontraba una pobre mujer echa un ovillo sobre su cómoda cama sacando un mar de lágrimas, junto a su vestido desgarrado y levemente sucio.

**Inicio de flashback.**

_Después de lo ocurrido en Jusenkyo y la declaración de ranma, se encontraba una joven en su habitación con un vestido de bodas bastante hermoso con encajes de pequeños diamantes, se encontraba reviviendo en su mente la escena de amor que le dedico su prometido a ella, de repente la puerta de su habitación se abrió bruscamente dejando ver a un joven de cabellos negros trenzados y con un traje de bodas._

_-¡Akane!, me puedes explicar todo este alboroto?-_

_Después de entrar bruscamente a la habitación de su prometida, se quedó impactado con lo bella que se veía con el vestido._

_-¿hum?-_

_Levanto la mirada a su prometido y se quedó impactada al ver a su muy bien parecido prometido, en ese momento se dio cuenta la razón de por qué tenía demasiadas prometidas._

_-es que escuche decir que…tú….yo…casarnos-_

_La vergüenza lo invadió que empezó a tartamudear, todo el valor que tenía en un principio se fue de sus manos._

_-Etto…es acerca de lo que me dijiste en Jusenkyo ¿recuerdas?-_

_-no lo recuerdas mientras llorabas en Jusenkyo dijiste que me amabas-_

_-YO NO DIJE ESO-_

_Negó Ranma, con una cara de furioso._

_-CLARO QUE SI LO HICISTE-_

_Respondió ella con un aura demasiado fuerte._

_-bueno ¡y si no quiero!-_

_-bueno…no tienes por qué hacerlo-_

_Aceptada a dejar pasar esa oportunidad._

_-pero te vas arrepentir-_

_Dijo ella._

_En otra parte del Dojo se encontraba Soun riendo a carcajadas._

_-mientras que ranma no se case, no le daré a ranma el NanniChuan-_

_Exclamo con una cara de triunfo. _

_De repente su alegría se esfumo cuando una mano toco su hombro._

_-Tendo en verdad pensó que me robaría el NanniChuan, como para que lo escondiera-_

_Dijo el Genma mientras se alejaba del lugar con el barril donde se ubicaba la cura._

_Después apareció Ryoga abriendo las puertas del Dojo deteniendo por un golpe al señor Saotome._

_-¿Dónde estoy?-_

_Después de darse cuenta que llego Mousse el NanniChuan salió volando por todo el Dojo._

_-NanniChuan-_

_Dijeron al unísono Ryoga, Genma y Mousse._

_Después llego ranma siguiendo a Happosai._

_-SAKE que rico-_

_Dijo Happosai mientras abría el barril se lo bebía todo y después…_

_-¡qué diablos es solo agua!-_

_Después una bola de furiosos malditos de Jusenkyo se acercaron a él y le pidieron devuelta el agua._

**Fin del flashback**

-no puedo seguir así mi mundo no gira alrededor de ti-

De repente se escuchó un pequeño ruido del exterior, akane se asomó por su ventana para averiguar que no fuera ningún ladrón, pero fue peor su sorpresa por lo que se encontró a un joven de cabellos negros y ojos azulados.

-oye akane déjame entrar necesito hablar contigo-

Akane de mal gana abrió.

-esperaba al ladrón-

Dijo en voz baja

-¿dijiste?-

Pregunto con demasiada curiosidad.

-¿de qué quieres hablar?-

-solo quiero disculparme por lo de hoy no era mi intención…-

-no es tu culpa ya que no era tu obligación-

Lo interrumpió con una cara de aburrida.

-lo que quiero decirte es que… no es que no me quisiera casar contigo es que no estaba listo-

Ella se sorprendió demasiado al escuchar esas palabras, eso significaba una cosa.

-entonces tu….-

Se vio interrumpida por ranma que se levantó y le dio un tierno beso en la frente, caminando hacia la puerta y antes de cerrarla dijo.

-solo quería aclarar eso que pase buenas noches-

Y cerró con delicadeza la puerta.

Se llevó los dedos a su frente no podía ser cierto, él le dijo que si se quería casar con ella pero no aun.

AL DIA SIGUIENTE

Akane al despertar se dio cuenta que era tardísimo, suerte que no asistiría al instituto por ser sábado, bajo pero se dio cuenta que nadie se encontraba, solo una pequeña nota que decía:

"_akane salimos por dos semanas a arreglar un problema, acerca de Dojo en Kumamoto alcanzamos a avisarle a ranma sobre todo y no cocines dejamos dinero y comida te quiere Soun"_

De repente vio a un joven bien parecido con un pan en la boca.

-vaya hasta que despertaste-

Dijo el joven sarcasticamente sacándose el pan mordido de la boca.

-tenía un poco de sueño por lo de ayer-

-oye tu papá me dijo que preparas tu maleta-

-¿Por qué? Paso algo malo en Kumamoto, lo dudo me hubiera avisado alguna de mis hermanas-

-no, dijo tu papá…que… bueno tal vez estés en desacuerdo yo también lo estuve-

-¿Qué ocurre?-

-bueno te lo diré sin más rodeo, mientras ellos están en Kumamoto, nosotros iremos a Osaka-

-¡Osaka!-

Dijo la peli azul con una sorpresa.

-si pero en eso algunas personas se colaron a las vacaciones-

-no me digas ¿Quiénes son?-

-mmm… veamos Ukyo, Shampoo, Ryoga y Mousse-

-no puede ser-

-si pero no es malo solo amigas y amigos conviviendo juntos, ya sabes, además van a ir Ukyo y Shampoo así no tendremos que comer tu comida sin intoxicarnos-

-¿Qué dijiste?-

Alrededor de akane se sentía un aura demasiado fuerte y furiosa.

-nada solo…que me comporte como un idiota, además te ves más linda cuando no te enojas-

-¿lo dices enserio?-

Ranma se puso nervioso, así que no pude evitar hablar y decirse internamente_ "como odio hacer esto, pero no tengo otra perdóname akane"_

-ja, me burle de ti como crees que alguien se podría fijar en alguien como tú, pecho plano sin atractivo-

Cuando ranma se dio cuenta estaba volando por todo Nerima, cortesía del buen golpe que le proporciono su prometida.


	2. Si Akane, yo te amo

**El amor no existe**

CAPITULO II

Cuando ranma despertó, se encontró enfrente del Neko-Hanten, de repente apareció una chinita de pelo azul, ojos purpuras que sacaba la basura cuando de repente vio a su prometido tirado en la calle no dudo en abrazarlo.

-¡Airen! Shampoo estar feliz de tu querer verme-

Dijo muy alegremente.

-ehh... Shampoo que gusto pero yo no vine a verte, lo que sucedió es que Akane me mando a volar otra vez-

Con una sonrisa en su rostro demasiado fingida.

-chica violenta, no merecerte mejor olvidarla y venir con Shampoo para nuestra cita-

Dijo abrazando el brazo del chico y tallando su cara con este.

-Etto… debo hacer mi maleta, ¿recuerdas? Para ir a Osaka-

Tratando de zafarse de ella.

-ohh, Airen estar feliz de ir con Shampoo ¿verdad?-

De repente un rugido demasiado fuerte se escuchó en el estómago de Ranma.

-Airen, parecer que tener chubaca dentro de estómago-

-sí, es que no eh comido nada más que un simple pan-

-mejor venir, Shampoo hacer panes al vapor ¿tu comerlos verdad?-

A ranma la palabra panes al vapor, era una palabra mágica que hacía que asintiera en todo.

-claro-

EN OTRA PARTE DE NERIMA.

Akane se encontraba caminando por las calles de Nerima no había comido nada desde su discusión con ranma, pero la verdad no tenía apetito, cuando su prometido dijo que irían a Osaka, pensó que era el mejor momento para demostrar sus sentimientos hacia ranma, pero la palabra Ukyo y Shampoo arruinaron toda su existencia.

-¡Shampoo! Ven a mis brazos-

Ese grito la hizo salir de todos sus pensamientos, levantando el rostro y hervir como una olla ya que se encontraba abrazada de Mousse.

-¿Mousse? Que haces-

-¿eh? Akane, porque me abrazas-

-¿qué? Yo abrazarte si fuiste tú el que venias corriendo a abrazarme-

-Lo siento te confundí, con Shampoo-

En ese momento se encontraban en un pequeño parquecito, no muy lejano al restaurante de Shampoo, iba caminando pero un grito que reconoció lo hizo apresurarse hacia el pequeño parque, sin querer molestar se subió a un árbol y se dio cuenta que la persona echando un grito a los cuatro vientos era su prometida, así que decidió mantenerse así y ver que ocurría entre la pareja de jóvenes.

-YAAAAA-

Grito akane con desesperación.

-¿Qué te pasa?-

Dijo Mousse.

-es que no tienen otra cosa más de que hablar, siempre tiene que ser Shampoo esto, Shampoo lo otro lo mismo ocurre con Ukyo, y se supone que somos amigos y solo me hablan de sus problemas-

Una akane demasiado furiosa apunto de sacar sus primeras lágrimas, y un joven demasiado decepcionado de el mismo, unas cuantas palabras y se había dado cuenta que él era lo mismo que ella decía solo la comparaba con sus otras prometidas y hablaba de demasiado mal.

-Akane te sientes ¿bien?-

Preguntó Mousse.

-no lo estoy, cuando pretendo decirle a ranma todo sobre mis sentimientos hacia él siempre se interponen, y tal vez podría terminar ayudándote, pero pienso que tú y otras personas no quieren que los ayude, inclusive ranma-

Ranma quedo atónito ante eso y por su mente pasaban las palabras de su prometida "_cuando pretendo decirle a ranma todo sobre mis sentimientos hacia él",_ no lo podía creer.

-pero no es tu culpa, me estoy desquitando contigo y mira que ya casi anochece, así que me tengo que ir, hasta luego-

Se notaba una akane muy deprimida.

-akane…-

Menciono Mousse antes de perder de vista a la joven Tendo.

Ranma reaccionó de inmediato, necesitaba hablar con Akane pero debería llegar antes que ella, apresurando el paso, brincando de tejado en tejado.

Akane iba demasiado triste y en su mente iba pensando.

"_¿Qué estará haciendo ahora ranma?, de que estoy hablando de seguro anda con Ukyo en el U-chan´s o en el Neko-Hanten con Shampoo, después de todo para el solo soy una pecho plano sin atractivo"_

Volteo la vista al darse cuenta que estaba enfrente del Dojo, antes de abrir se dijo para sí misma.

-tal vez ni debería ir a Osaka-

Cuando entro al Dojo después de dejar sus zapatos, fue a la cocina no podía dejar de comer por el cuándo entro vio unos pescado y decidió comer, lo calentó y se lo sirvió en una bajilla, al salir se dio se sorprendió mucho al ver a ranma.

-pensé que tardarías-

Dijo con burla, después de eso akane, se sintió rodeada por unos brazos que ella ya conocía, se dio cuenta que su prometido le había dado un tierno y cálido abrazo.

-Ranma-

Dijo ella con los ojos abiertos como platos.

-akane solo quería pedirte perdón por lo que ocurrió el día de hoy-

Entonces ranma se despegó delicadamente de su prometida sujeto lentamente su barbilla hasta regalarle un tierno beso en los labios, akane pensó para si mismo pero dudo de eso beso el jamás hubiera echo eso a menos que estuviera hechizado por algún conjuro, intento soltarse de esos labios que anhelaba hace ya mucho tiempo probar, pero su prometido movía de una manera tierna sus labios que ella solo correspondió.

De repente se sintió separada de esos labios tan perfectos.

-ranma-

-akane-

Dijeron los dos al unísono levemente sonrojándose.

-¿qué queridas decirme?-

Menciono la joven.

-no, tu primero-

-tu, ranma por favor-

-bueno, lo único que te quería decir y bueno te lo había dicho antes, pero creo que no entiendes las indirectas-

-¿a qué te refieres?

-a lo que te dije el después de lo que paso con nuestra boda-

Claro Akane si había entendido la indirecta pero no se lo mencionó.

-lo que te dije es que si me quiero casar contigo pero no aun-

-entonces…-

-si akane, eso quiere decir que si te amo, pero me da miedo lastimarte-

-jamás me has lastimado siempre me has protegido de todo peligro-

Dijo eso mientras abrazaba lentamente a su prometido.

El correspondió y regalándole otro tierno beso.

Después de eso era demasiado tarde así que los dos jóvenes decidieron ir a dormir

AL DIA SIGUIENTE

Akane despertó demasiada pensativa acerca de su relación con ranma,

"_Tal vez no deberíamos seguir con esto, yo debo ser solo un capricho para ranma", "pero que digo no puedo estar segura hasta comprobarlo, por el momento lo disfrutare"._

Cuando bajo a desayunar no encontró a su prometido, así que decidió esperarlo pero jamás, llego.

-akane eres una tonta ya son las 10:00 pm y el no llega, de seguro anda con una de sus prometidas, solo me deje llevar, no tengo remedio-

De repente sintió un brazo rodearla diciéndole.

-¿Quién no tiene remedio?-

-ranma-

Se sorprendió mucho, ya le iba a reclamar por lo tarde que llegaba, pero su corazón la dijo otra cosa así que recargo su cabeza en el hombro de su prometido.

-nadie-

-¿Oye ya preparaste tu equipaje?, mañana nos vamos recuérdalo-

Ella solo asintió y le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla.

"_creo que aunque me deje llevar, mi corazón dice que en Osaka, va ocurrir algo hermoso no me dejare llevar por lo que veo u oigo, le daré toda mi confianza y apoyo, ya que es mi prometido y la persona que amo"_


	3. ¿Quien no tiene remedio?

**El amor no existe**

AL DÍA SIGUIENTE

Akane se despertaba con una fragilidad, pensando en que harían en Osaka ya que al medio día partirían, solo una pregunta inundo su mente _"¿Por qué Ranma llego tan tarde?" _se sentía tan cansada que decidió seguir recostada.

Mientras que en otra parte de Dojo se encontraba Ranma entrenando, de repente cayó de espaldas al piso, pensando y no dejo de pensar en el día anterior, donde todos los intentos por evitar que fueran todos los jóvenes prometidos, a Osaka.

**Inicio de flashback.**

_Ranma se había despertado dejando una nota sobre la mesa "akane regreso más tarde, tuve que arreglar un asunto pendiente", la idea del joven era que convenciera que ninguno de sus ene/amigos fueran al viaje, entonces decidió ir al Neko-Hanten para convencer a Shampoo, llego al restaurante y se adentró._

_-Shampoo-_

_Llamo el joven al no obtener respuesta, volvió a mencionarla._

_-Sham...poo… poo-_

_De repente se vio abrazado con una amazona de cabello azulado, lo que hizo que se pusiera nervioso era que solo llevaba puesta una pequeña toalla lila, que apenas llegaba a tapar medio muslo, el joven se sintió más nervioso, al sentir que Shampoo se encontraba húmeda, haciendo que la pequeña y diminuta prenda que llevaba se apegar a su figura._

_-Airen venir a verme, día feliz-_

_-¿Shampoo que haces?-_

_Pregunto demasiado nervioso el chico de la trenza._

_-Shampoo ducharse, venir conmigo, Airen necesita ducha-_

_-de que hablas-_

_-Airen ser tontito, vamos tener que bañarnos juntos, como prometidos que somos-_

_-como se te ocurre decir eso-_

_En ese momento sintió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, voltio la vista hacia atrás y se encontró con una anciana de pelo largo blanco, ojos grandes, de figura pequeña y parada en un bastón._

_-¿abuela?-_

_Dijo Ranma con sorpresa._

_-que gusto verte de nuevo futuro yerno, veo que te llevas mejor con Shampoo-_

_-¿quuuee?-_

_-pero eso está mal, no puedes bañarte con Shampoo aun, por más que lo desees, hasta que estén casados podrán hacer lo que les plazca, jiajiajiajia-_

_-no Etto… yo no solo vine a hablar con su nieta-_

_-mmm… ya veo así que vienes a pedirle que se case ehh-_

_-no, todo lo malinterpreta-_

_De repente una lanza salió disparada hacia Ranma, él lo esquivo con demasiada facilidad, y se dio cuenta del culpable de eso y del agujero en la pared del Neko-Hanten era Mousse._

_-Ranma te las veras conmigo por querer casarte con Shampoo-_

_De repente un chiu se vio en dirección de la cara de Mousse._

_-lo que yo quiero decirte es que…bueno te vengo a proponer algo-_

_-Shampoo escuchar a Airen-_

_Dijo demasiada emocionada y sin pensarlo salto a darle un abrazo el cual, Ranma esquivo fácilmente_

"_bueno esto tiene que ser rápido, si no akane estará más que enfadada conmigo y no la culpo, ya son las seis de la tarde, y me fui a las seis de la mañana, y si hago eso perderé todo lo que conseguí." _

_-bueno habla ahora-_

_Dijo la momia disecada._

_-bueno Shampoo, sobre las vacaciones de Osaka, no debes ir ni puedes-_

_-pero Airen-_

_-entendiste-_

_-no, Shampoo tener que ir para proteger Airen de chica violenta-_

_-pero...-_

_Ranma se dio cuenta que no lo dijo con la firmeza necesaria, por eso no logro nada._

_Entonces Hizo un intento de hablar con Ukyo, tal vez ella si razonara._

_-Ukyo, que tal-_

_Dijo esto entrando al restaurante de Ukyo, observando como preparaba unos Okonomiyakys._

_-Ran-chan, como estas quieres unos Okonomiyakys, cortesía de la casa-_

_-claro-_

_Después de una hora termino de comer pero fuera del restaurante se oyó un grito aterrador de una chica._

_-QUEE, COMO CREES QUE TE VOY A DEJAR CON AKANE Y SHAMPOO, SIMPLEMENTE PARA QUE GANEN A MI PROMETIDO SIMPLEMENTE NO Y NO-_

_-ok pero no te enojes entonces te veo mañana en la tarde- _

_Cuando ranma se dio cuenta eran las diez de la noche, pensó que akane se encontraría dormida, así decidió entrar con mucho cuidado, cuando entro vio a alguien en el comedor viendo la televisión._

_-no tengo remedio-_

_El escucho la voz de la chica a la que amaba mucho, la vio con una manta azul sobre sus hombros._

_-¿Quién no tiene remedio?-_

_Pregunto el chico con demasiada curiosidad así que se acercó y la rodeo con un brazo y de repente sintió un tierno y cálido beso en la mejilla._

**Fin del flashback.**

Entonces decidió despertar a su prometida, toco suavemente la puerta y se dio cuenta de que ella seguía dormida, como no lo iba a estar ayer estaba hasta las diez de la noche despierta y ella no suele hacer eso.

La vio durmiendo como todo un ángel, y se dijo para sí mismo "cómo es posible que le haya podido decir marimacho ni siquiera lo parece ni lo será" de repente vio cómo empezó a abrir su ojos color marrón que a él le encantaban y con una sola mirada lograba desarmarlo.

Sus ojos se abrían y cerraban haciendo un tipo danza con sus largas pestañas, en ese momento ella se dio cuenta de que él se encontraba mirándola cuando despertó se vio perdida en eso ojos azules que le fascinaban.

-Ranma-

Dijo la joven impresionada.

El solo respondió con un tierno beso en los labios.

-akane ya es tarde ¿ya tienes tu maleta verdad?-

Ella solo asintió, se levantó y lo abrazo, el solo correspondió a su abrazo acariciando su cabello azulado, que desprendía un aroma que a él siempre le encantaba.

-te dejare vestirte, después de eso desayunas y nos vamos a la estación de trenes-

-de acuerdo-

Respondió ella, levantándose y poniéndose un lindo vestido color negro pero debajo de una playera de manga larga amarillo pollo.

Cuando bajo él estaba ahí sirviendo los platos del desayuno.

Terminaron de desayunar y se dirigieron a la estación de trenes intentaron no ir por sus ene/amigos, pero eso no basto ellos ya estaban esperándolos cuando la pareja de jóvenes se cruzara en sus respectivos lugares ya estando en la estación de trenes iban dos largos asientos en cada uno cabían tres personas, Ranma pensó que se iría con Ryoga y con Mousse pero, en el momento de que Ranma se sentó Shampoo y Ukyo se sentaron a sus lados, no hubo remedio que sentarse con Mousse y Ryoga, ya después de la declaración que había tenido con Mousse él se había hecho su amigo Incondicional.

Ranma estaba furioso por los celos de ver a Akane muy cómoda hablando con Mousse, pero Akane no se quedaba atrás al ver como las prometidas de Ranma lo trataban como un Rey.

Ya solo faltaba un día para llegar cada quien tenía su pequeña alcoba en los vagones del tren, cada quien había elegido su alcoba excepto Shampoo y Ukyo quienes peleaban por quien dormiría con Ranma, en ese momento Ranma estaba a estallar de furia.

-YA, CADA QUIEN TRENDA SU ALCOBA NADIE DORMIRA CON NADIE-

A las prometidas les dio miedo esta reacción a sí que asintieron. Ya en la noche ranma no podía dormir entonces se le ocurrió una idea, salió de su camarote y se dirigió al de su prometida, por algún motivo tenía las llaves así que entro y la vio durmiendo como un ángel y decidió dormir junto a ella, se metió en su cama y la jalo hacia él y rodeándola con un brazo Akane se despertó por eso.

-Ranma-

-Vamos a dormir-

Depositándole un beso en el cabello.

Ella se sentía como en las nubes y lo disfruto como nunca, y ahí se mantuvo durmiendo junto a su amado.


	4. Ella regreso¡

**El amor no existe**

_En la mañana se encontraba ranma sujetando por la cintura a su prometida, que seguía plácidamente dormida, en ese momento ranma se levantó con pesadez gracias a los grandes rayos del sol, y decidir salir de ahí ahora antes de que algunas de sus otras prometidas se diera cuenta, ya que no era sorpresa que alguna vaya a su camarote a despertarlo._

_-qué noche más bella-_

_Se dijo para sí mismo saliendo del camarote, entrando al suyo, viendo su suave cama bien hecha, decidió dormir solo un poco más, de repente se vio despertado por Shampoo que venía siendo seguida por Ukyo._

_-Shampoo, ven aquí no permitiré que beses a mi prometido, yo le daré el beso de buenos días a Ran- chan-_

_- ja, chica de la espátula ser chica tonta, tu dar asco a Airen, cierto Airen-_

_Decía la chinita lanzándose a abrazar a Ranma._

_- yo soy la única que besara a Ran-chan-_

_Dijo la chica de la espátula mientras se lanzaba decidida al cuello de Ranma._

_Ranma, apenas se había dado cuenta de Ukyo, ya que había intentado esquivar a la chinita._

_En ese momento Akane despertó demasiada furiosa._

_-quien podrá hacer demasiado escándalo-_

_dijo acercándose al camarote demasiado alborotado, en ese momento deseo jamás haber despertado, se encontró con la imagen de Ukyo besando a Ranma y el sin hacer el menor esfuerzo por alejarla de él._

_-ranma-_

_Dijo con los ojos a punto de estallar en lágrimas._

_Ranma apenas se había dado cuenta de que Akane había visto esa escena demasiado incomoda._

_-akane-_

_Dijo mientras obligaba a Ukyo a alejarse del mientras corría detrás de akane, que ya se había ido a encerrar a su camarote._

_En eso Shampoo se levantó y se quedaron extrañadas por lo que había hecho Ranma._

_-Que significar esto?-_

_Dijo con sorpresa la chinita con los ojos bien abiertos._

_-acaso estamos viendo quien es la preferida de Ranma-_

_Ranma salió corriendo y toco la puerta pero nadie contesto, luego pensó entrar por la ventana del camarote, pero eso de seguro era caerse del tren y en dos horas y media llegarían a su destino._

_En ese momento Ranma se acordó que por alguna razón tenía las llaves del camarote de Akane, decidió entrar y vio a una Akane demasiado triste jamás la había visto de esa manera._

_- Akane, te encuentras bien-_

_Dijo acercándose hacia ella y sentándose en la cama._

_-sí, estoy mejor que nunca-_

_Dijo esta limpiándose la lágrimas de las mejillas rápidamente._

_-pues, no lo parece, mira yo jamás hice eso-_

_-te creo, jamás desconfiaría de ti, te había dicho desde un principio que no me dejaría llevar por lo que veo u oigo-_

_Ranma se sorprendió se dio cuenta de que el amor que Akane le daba era incondicionalmente confiable._

_-entonces por qué lloras?_

_Pregunto su prometido._

_-por qué te creo que no fuiste tú quien la besaste, pero me dolió verlos así, pensé en un momento que lo nuestro era una farsa-_

_-pero como crees que lo nuestro es una farsa, además porque lloras si sabes que te amo-_

_-no entiendes verdad?-_

_El solo negó con la cabeza._

_-Es cuando te golpeas no te duele mucho pero te duele, pero luego sabes que se va a curar-_

_-ahh, ya veo-_

_Ella solo bajo la vista, se sentía demasiado mal, por el dramita que había echo._

_-sabes sé que tú piensas que lo nuestro sea normal, como el primer noviazgo y sabiendo que tendrás demasiados, pero yo no lo considero así mi amor están grande para pensar que nuestro amor durara toda una eternidad-_

_Ella solo se acercó a él y recargo su cabeza en el hombro de su prometido, y Ranma solo la rodeo con un brazo, aprisionándola más contra él._

_- Akane Tendo ahora no tengo ninguna duda de que te amo, te gustaría pasar el resto de tu vida con este baka que quiere hacerse viejito a tu lado?-_

_Ella solo asintió.", y después sintió unos cálidos labios aprisionando los de ella, ella se dejó llevar, Ranma hizo que cayera acostada en la cama, entrelazando sus dedos con los de ella, de repente akane sintió como los labios de su prometido se separaban de los suyos, e iban tomando rumbo hacia su cuello , rozando desde el camino que seguía con los labios hasta llegar con el cuello ella se sonrojo sintió como de repente su prometido separo sus manos de las de ellas, internándolas entre la ropa de la joven por la espalda._

_En el pasillo Shampoo y Ukyo desesperadas por lo que pensaban que estuviera pasando, y la mejor amiga de la infancia de su prometido decidió tocar._

_-Ran-chan te encuentras bien-_

_En ese momento los dos jóvenes se separaron rápidamente, sin evitar sonrojarse._

_-oye, akane quiero que cuando salga me insultes-_

_-que?-_

_Pregunto ella sin entender._

_-sí, así no sabrán que ocurrió-_

_-de acuerdo-_

_Dijo la joven no muy convencida_

_Ranma salió imitando una cara de enojo._

_-baka-_

_-gorda-_

_-fenómeno-_

_-marimacho-_

_Entonces de la habitación salió una almohada, cayendo en la cara del joven de cabello trenzado._

_-Airen y chica violenta seguir igual-_

_-si deberían madurar-_

_Dijo Ukyo, con una gota cayendo de su sien._

_"que bien actúas", se dijo para sí mismo._

_Después de que todos se levantaron decidieron ir a desayunar._

_Ya una vez en el comedor solo se encontraba las mesas que solo cabían dos personas y como era obvio, Shampoo y Ukyo peleándose por quien desayunara con Ranma._

_-Dios mío santo, tanto alboroto hacen estas dos solo por comer con alguien-_

_Decía Akane mientras se sentaba en una de las mesas._

_-Shampoo tener una idea, porque mejor no preguntar a Airen con quien querer comer-_

_-me parece perfecto, aunque ya se a quién va elegir Ran-chan-_

_Corrieron hacia ranma que venía apenas llegando con Ryoga y Mousse._

_-Ranma-kun con quien quieres desayunar, tu eliges-_

_-yo comeré contigo mi amada-_

_Decía Mousse corriendo a abrazar a Shampoo, pero accidentalmente abrazo a Ukyo._

_-y... Akane?-_

_Pregunto Ryoga mirando a todas partes._

_-Airen decidir con quién desayunar-_

_-ahhhhhh-_

_Dijo Ranma con cara de pocos amigos, de repente se puso a buscar a Akane para ver si tal vez lo podía sacar de ese lío._

_Y ahí la vio con sus ojos color chocolate pidiendo su desayuno al mesero._

_Ranma decidió encaminarse hacia ella, la vio y dijo._

_-me puedo sentar-_

_Pregunto con una sonrisa que a Akane le encantaba._

_-ah, claro pensé que te ibas a sentar con una de tus otras prometidas-_

_-mi única prometida eres tú, también mi futura esposa-_

_Dijo el tomando su mano._

_-Airen, chica violenta no estar en la lista de con quien tu desayunar-_

_-pero no acepte estar en ese reto así que mejor desayunen con alguien más-_

_Después de eso Shampoo termino desayunando con Mousse y Ukyo con Ryoga._

_En ese momento se oyó en una bocina._

_-atención a todos los pasajeros que abordan One-saka líneas de tren les pedimos que vayan preparando sus equipajes, ya que en media hora llegamos a nuestro destino final Osaka._

_-ok, iré preparando mi equipaje-_

_Dijo la jovencita peli azul mientras se levantaba de su asiento._

_-si mejor hago lo mismo-_

_En otra parte del vagón Ukyo y Ryoga se ponían de acuerdo en un plan._

_-ok, como lo planeamos tú te quedas con Akane y yo con mi Ran-chan-_

_-no creo que sea justo pero todo por nuestro futuro Akane Tendo-_

_Después de una hora de lo sucedido, llegaron a Osaka, se a acercaron cada quien sosteniendo su equipaje a la recepción, todos recordando los momentos vividos una vez ahí._

_-que momentos pasamos en este lugar, no crees?-_

_Dijo ranma con una sonrisa en los labios._

_-cierto que rompiste la muñeca de la entrada y por eso estuve en una maldición-_

_-eh no era mi intención, además yo lo disfrute no me digas que tu no?-_

_Dijo ranma guiñándole un ojo a akane._

_-claro me encanto solo hubo dos pequeños detalles, primera estuve atrapada dentro del cuerpo de una muñeca, y segundo me viste desnuda-_

_-pues tienes razón-_

_-oye fíjate si la muñeca sigue en el pasillo mientras yo termino de registrarnos, no quiero que ocurra lo mismo-_

_Dijo akane señalándole el pasillo._

_-de acuerdo, pero si pasa eso no dudes en llamar a tu caballito, el cerdo Ryoga-_

_-por favor ya no toques ese tema-_

_-de acuerdo, iré a ver si se encuentra la muñeca-_

_Ranma salió rumbo al lugar donde su prometida le señalaba,_

_Entro al lugar pero no vio la pequeña mesita donde se encontraba la muñeca._

_-Akane, no...Se encuentra la muñeca-_

_-qué?, como es posible, déjame preguntar al encargado-_

_-si será lo mejor-_

_Dijo ranma con cara de pocos amigos._

_- ehh, disculpe me puede decir porque ya no está la muñeca, que estaba hace un año?-_

_- claro, lo que sucedió es que una familia llego y después de ese acontecimiento, una pelirroja y un panda llegaron y la rompieron y según la maldición se apodera de alguien amado de la persona que la rompió, después de el se movió y regreso a su lugar después diferentes hoteles de muñecas anunciaron que sus Muñecas desaparecieron y de ahí no las hemos vuelto a ver-_

_-oh ya veo con que una pelirroja y un panda-_

_Decía akane con una sonrisa y una gota cayendo por su sien._

_-bueno gracias-_

_Decía ranma mientras jalaba del brazo a akane al interior del hotel y resbalaba una gota de su sien._

_-chicos ya entremos-_

_Dijo akane, enseguida ranma empezó a reír acerca de lo que menciono el encargado, llegando al hotel Akane sugirió a las dos jóvenes que fueran juntas por sus kimonos a la tienda._

_-akane-chan, que kimono elegir-_

_-creo que el mismo de la otra vez y tú?-_

_-si Shampoo creer que usar el mismo-_

_-si, además lo mejor es que esa muñeca ya no se encuentra aquí y no más maldición para Ran-chan, así podré pasar mi noche romántica con el-_

_-no, Shampoo tener noche romántica a solas con Airen-_

_-chicas ya más al rato verán quien tendrá una noche romántica con el, por el momento hay que divertirnos-_

_-chica violenta tener razón-_

_-coincido contigo akane-_

_Dijo Ukyo con los ojos cerrados._

_Después de elegir sus trajes decidieron darse un relajante baño en las aguas termales._

_-esto ser relajante-_

_-sí, oye akane cuantas habitaciones son?-_

_-mmm...pues la verdad no tengo la menor idea solo me dijeron que la habitación ya estaba pagada por parte de mi padre y de Genma-_

_-además, Shampoo estar más tranquila si muñeca ya no está-_

_-si es cierto imaginare lo que le hubiera echo mi a mi Ran-chan si no se hubiera dado cuenta-_

_-si chica de espátula tener razón Airen no ser tonto así darse cuenta de que akane actuar raro-_

_-bueno al menos demos gracias de que la muñeca no está y no podrá hacernos nada malo, además no pienso que una torpe muñeca me saque de mi cuerpo de nuevo-_

_-si chica violenta tener razón, además ya no tendrá que acosar a Airen y el pasar noche romántica conmigo-_

_-que. No Ran-chan pasara solo una noche romántica conmigo sin Amazonas tontas ni mujeres violentas, solo con la mujer que ama, que obviamente soy yo-_

_-a quien llamaste violenta ehh?-_

_Dijo akane sacando un aura demasiado furiosa._

_-si, a quien tu llamar Amazona tonta?-_

_-pues a quien más, solo a las dos mujeres que están frente a mí-_

_Dijo Ukyo con una seguridad._

_-Shampoo proteger honor de Amazona-_

_-y yo protegeré mi honor-_

_Dijeron las dos, con una cara de furia mientras que Ukyo se cruzaba de brazos._

_-quieren pelear?, por mí no hay inconveniente-_

_-claro-_

_Dijeron Akane y Shampoo al unísono._

_-Shampoo hacer tregua con chica violenta para vencer a chica de la espatula-_

_Dijo Shampoo en un susurro que apenas alcanzo a oír Akane, ell solo asíntio, en un segundo las tres jóvenes se encontraban afuera de las aguas termales cubiertas solo con una pequeña toalla._

* * *

_EN OTRA PARTE DE LAS AGUAS TERMALES PARA HOMBRES._

_Se encontraban Ranma, Ryoga y Mousse platicando muy seriamente._

_-Saotome, ríndete Shampoo es mi prometida-_

_-claro, lo único que quiero es que le digas que me deje de acosar-_

_-deja a Akane Tendo no la hagas sufrir hazlo por la felicidad de ella y la mía-_

_Decía Ryoga mientras hacía cara de bobo imaginándose a él y a Akane abrazándose y apunto de besarse cuando de repente._

_-que tanto te estas imaginado con mi prometida, recuérdalo P-chan, es mía y va ser mi futura esposa-_

_Dijo ranma con un pie sobre Ryoga que ya se hacía ahogando, de repente ranma vio como Ryoga salía del agua con cara de espanto igual que Mousse lo miraba con la misma seriedad, entonces ranma solo abrió un ojo para ver que sucedía._

_-qué pasa?, acaso dije algo malo-_

_-dijiste que te ibas a casar con Akane-chan-_

_Preguntaron Ryoga y Mousse al unísono._

_-sí, bueno se los diré de una vez, y si Ryoga tú te entrometes vas a ver ella no te va a pelar ni un pelo sabes que ahora te odia-_

_-si ya lo sé, pero rápido habla-_

_Dijo un Ryoga muy desilusionado._

_-bueno Akane y yo nos estamos tratando, pero no queríamos decir nada pues porque ya saben-_

_-ósea, en otras palabras están siendo novios?-_

_-pues si-_

_Después de esa respuesta Ranma se sintió abrazado por Mousse._

_-gracias Saotome, por dejarme el camino libre con Shampoo pero te lo advierto Akane es mi amiga y si la lastimas te las veras conmigo-_

_-si jamás le haría eso a la mujer que amo -_

_Después vio a un Ryoga muy deprimido que se puso delante de el._

_-por favor cuida de Akane-chan, sabes que no se merece sufrir y si la haces sufrir te lamentaras haberlo hecho-_

_-si jamás lo hará pero shhh no digan nada si no el escándalo que causaremos-_

_De repente los tres se vieron atraídos por unas auras muy fuertes que provenían del lado de las mujeres._

_Mientras que en la pelea de las jóvenes ya habían derrotado a Ukyo, después de eso Shampoo se echó encima de Akane, ella se había vuelto mejor en las artes marciales así que no le costó nada esquivar los ataques de la amazona._

_-Shampoo que haces?-_

_-Shampoo pedir tregua mientras atacar a chica de la espátula ahora necesitar quitar obstáculos entre Airen y yo-_

_Ante esa respuesta akane se puso demasiada furiosa, la utilizaron así que intento atacar lo logro haciendo que su contrincante sangrara por la boca, después sintió un golpe demasiado duro entre su parte trasera de la rodilla, se dio cuenta que le lanzaron una espátula y vio como Ukyo se levantaba, de repente con rapidez con un golpe en el estómago le saco el aire a Ukyo en eso las dos jóvenes se sorprendieron por la velocidad de Akane, después akane sintió un golpe en sus costillas, y ahí estaba Shampoo con sus chius, ya llenaban demasiada pelea y todas estaban demasiado débiles, pero su aura aumentaba cada vez más._

_Después vieron como un grupo de chicos se acercaba a ellas con solo una toalla enredada por la cintura._

_Ranma venia saltando con rapidez pues ya conocía un aura y era el de su prometida, llego y vio claramente a su prometida sangrando de la boca u con heridas y moretones._

_-akane-_

_Dijo ranma acercándose a ella después llegaron los demás chicos._

_-que sucedió aquí?, porque están peleando?-_

_Pregunto con una preocupación por ver a su prometida en ese estado._

_-chica violenta empezar todo esto-_

_Dijo señalando a akane con uno de sus chius._

_-no te creo ella no empezaría una pelea por nada-_

_Dijo mirando a la joven China._

_-Ran-chan, es cierto akane empezó con todo esto, sabes que yo no puedo mentir-_

_De repente se alejó de ella y le pregunto a akane._

_-akane es cierto tu empezaste todo-_

_Al no recibir respuesta su desesperación llego al extremo de gritarle como nunca._

_-vamos responde-_

_Akane no respondió solo agacho la mirada diciéndose para si misma "así que les vas a creer más ellas que a mí, y según tu confías en mis, se ve que sabes poco de mi Saotome"._

_-el silencio otorgar, ni siquiera ser capaz de ver a ojos-_

_Dijo la chinita muy convencida._

_-akane cómo es posible que hayas esto echo-_

_Dijo muy decepcionado de su prometida._

_-se ve que me conoces poco Saotome-_

_Él se sorprendió porque al fin le había dirigido una palabra._

_De repente llego Mousse para auxiliarla._

_-vamos a la enfermería estas muy grave-_

_De repente se acercaron a la salida donde akane se detuvo y dijo._

_-el que calla no siempre otorga a veces no tiene deseos de discutir con idiotas-_

_Dijo akane con lágrimas en los ojos, después de eso se escuchó la voz de Mousse diciéndole._

_-la arruinaste, lo primero que te dijimos que te dijimos y lo primero que haces vas a ver Saotome-_

_Después de eso Ranma se quedó con las ganas de llorar._

_-Airen por fin dejar en claro que no ama a chica violenta-_

_Dijo la chinita saltando al cuello de el pero el serio y enojado dijo._

_-aléjate de mí, y tu Ukyo pensé que eras razonable pero veo que no, como es posible que te hagas llamar mi amiga-_

_Y salió brincando por donde regreso, ya había llegado la noche y decidieron quedarse en las habitaciones y no molestar, akane ya se encontraba vestida con su kimono (el kimono es igual de ova 12de las dos akanes) en la enfermería mientras que Mousse ya se hacia afuera del cuarto de enfermería y Ryoga decidió marcharse._

_-tienes un pequeño coagulo de sangre por las costillas-_

_Dijo el doctor mientras que akane pensaba "Shampoo y sus chius"_

_-También demasiados moretones y cortaduras en casi todo el cuerpo-_

_"Ukyo y sus espátulas"_

_-no necesitaras vendas más que en el golpe de la costilla-_

_-de acuerdo muchas gracias- dijo akane mientras que salía del consultorio y se encaminaba con Mousse rumbo al Hotel._

_Llegaron al cuarto, Ranma intentaba darle pequeñas muestras de cariño a akane pero esta le esquivaba, ya era la hora de acomodar sus pertenencias en las habitaciones._

_-Akane-chan cuantos cuartos hay?-_

_Pregunto Mousse._

_-solo tres y somos cinco, alguien dormirá solo y los demás en pareja, yo quiero dormir sola-_

_-pero akane..-_

_Dijo ranma._

_-así estaré mejor-_

_Después de eso decidieron ver con quien dormirían, ranma pensó en dormir con Mousse pero sabía que lo asesinaría por lo que le hiso akane, si dormía con Shampoo lo violaría antes de dormir lo único que le quedaba era con Ukyo._

_-yo dormiré con Ukyo-_

_Dijo muy entusiasmado, akane pensó para si mis a "claro ahora intentas hacer que sienta celos por ti, pues no lo haré"._

_-estás de acuerdo Akane y que Shampoo con Mousse?-_

_-claro-_

_Dijo mostrando una sonrisa bella para cualquiera, pero ranma la conocía esa era una sonrisa demasiada triste._

_-bueno no quedar otra ir a preparar equipaje-_

_Dijo Shampoo con cara de pocos amigos acabando eso decidieron comer._

_-bueno quien va a cocinar hoy?-_

_Pregunto ranma, pensando en que su prometida se animara a cocinar pero pareció no haberle escuchado._

_-Shampoo cocinar para todos-_

_Dijo la amazona muy animada._

_Ya acabada la preparación de la comida de Shampoo la primera en acabar fue Akane, se levantó y lavo su traste._

_-Shampoo te ha quedado delicioso gracias-_

_Todos quedaron sorprendidos por aquello, después de que todos acabaran de cenar Ranma decidió ir a tomar una ducha, cuando regreso akane no se encontraba._

_-mmm...y akane?-_

_Pregunto ranma a los jóvenes que ahora se encontraban viendo el hermoso paisaje._

_-dijo que saldría a dar un paseo-_

_-ahh gracias iré a descansar-_

_-luego te alcanzo Ran-chan-_

_Dijo Ukyo agitando su mano, Ranma no le tomo importancia y se dijo "akane a ir a dar un paseo esto solo ocurrió cuando... No puede ser la muñeca" y de ahí salió brincando por la ventana y corriendo a toda prisa por encontrar a akane._

_La encontró hincada rezando enfrente de un monumento a la muñeca de hotel y decidió subir al árbol más cercano y ver que ocurría._

_-shiki koden nana sutsery mayay wetsuko, soja naipo suratsa kare ltsu bo-_

_Akane hablaba en un idioma que no era japonés, soné se dio cuenta de la presencia de ranma y se levantó para empezar a caminar._

_Ranma salió de sus pensamientos para saltar enfrente de akane._

_-mmm...akane puedo caminar contigo?-_

_Ella solo agacho la cabeza y asintió y empezaron a caminar, ranma se dio cuenta del listón Rosa que llevaba, entonces tal vez si estaba volviendo la maldición, ya que el punto de la maldición era asesinarlo, se detuvo y la detuvo y la tomo por los hombros._

_-akane ya sé que esa muñeca te a poseído y te juro que la encontrare-_

_Ella solo entre Cerro sus ojos y de una de las mangas de su kimono saco dos palillos y con una rapidez que ranma no vio solo rozo el brazo de Ranma, y el empezó a quejarse adolorido._

_-akane, como hiciste eso con solo dos palillos?-_

_-tocando uno de tus puntos débiles que se mueven por todo tu cuerpo, y con lo más delicado unos palillos-_

_En eso ranma se levantó y sujeto la cintura de akane y la acerco atrapando sus labios con los de ella, pero eso no duro ya que sintió un golpe en su costado._

_-que te has creído-_

_-tu prometido, además tú mismo me lo dijiste si lo golpeas tiene derecho a besarte-_

_-ja, sabes cómo es posible que la bese después de lo que le hiciste no confiaste en ella-_

_-y eso a ti que?-_

_-pues que estoy aquí para hacer que se olvide de la persona que más la hizo sufrir-_

_-y eso a ti que más te da si quieres asesinarme vas aquí estoy-_

_-eso era antes cuando entra al cuerpo de akane me di cuenta que tiene un poder demasiado grande y que solo lo desperdicia por eso haré que pierda cualquier sentimiento-_

_-no te atrevas o...-_

_-o qué?-_

_-no le hagas nada a ella, tómame a mí-_

_-por favor eres muy débil akane te ganaría con facilidad claro sabiendo utilizar su poder-_

_-pero nada solo te dejare en paz para siempre y con akane, claro si me vences en una pelea pero necesito que tú me enfrentes, no como en otra ocasión que solo me esquivabas si no lo haces akane se queda-_

_-pero no tienes derecho-_

_-no pero la ayudare-_

_-ayudarla en qué?-_

_-en que ya no sufra por ti-_

_-como entrantes dentro de ella-_

_-ven te mostrare solo dame tu mano-_

_-no vas hace nada verdad?-_

_-claro que no me la darás o no-_

* * *

**_listo lo acabe después de un largo tiempo para mi, no saben que es ser la mujercita de la casa, bueno quiero dar gracias a mi ídolo mi inspiración la mas genial es... Maxhika tantán y a muchas personas como...  
Elena 79, aNyRaK y persona que aun no conozco no soy un éxito entre la multitud, pero ellos son mi fuerza gracias a todos besos abrazos los quiero y cuídense n.n._**


	5. Soy un idiota

**hola solo quiero dar las gracias a muchas personas que me apoyan y que me han dado muchos ánimos espero les guste**

* * *

** El amor no existe**

Cuando ranma abrió los ojos se encontraba en el baño de mujeres ahí se encontraban sus tres prometidas muy amenamente, y se acordó que hacia ahí.

-akane no es lo que piensas-

Dijo con nerviosismo, pero a la vez intentando recargar sus manos en su hombro pero eso no ocurrió lo que paso, fue como si intentase tocar el aire.

-es solo el recuerdo de akane estamos en el centro de su memoria, donde se encuentran todos su recuerdos, ahora no hay que hablar solo mira-

Dijo la akane poseída con una cara de seriedad.

Ranma vio cada uno de los movimientos de su prometida y ahí escucho como Shampoo le pedía tregua.

-en ese momento yo no sabía que se encontraban hay, akane pensaba en negarse pero yo no soporte y entre a su cuerpo dándole la vitalidad de pelea-

Dijo la muñeca con una sonrisa en los labios.

-pero donde estabas tú, no veo muy bien a la muñeca?-

Dijo buscándola para ver donde se encontraba.

-yo me encontraba en el fondo de las aguas termales pensé en entrar en Ukyo pero me di cuenta que un aura muy fuerte y conocida se encontraba, entonces fue cuando me adentre a la mente de Ukyo, hay hice que de un golpe metiera a akane al agua y hay empecé después, acepte la tregua con Shampoo acaso crees que akane era muy rápida? Ja ella es lenta pero tiene una fuerza incomparable.-

Dijo mirando como akane peleaba.

-pero por que se enojó conmigo si eras tú la que estaba en su cuerpo-

Mientras la tomaba de los hombros.

-después deje su cuerpo, mientras que tú hablabas con ella-

Mientras se veía la imagen y los pensamientos de akane donde ella decía "les creíste a ellas antes que a mí, ya vi cuanto amor me tienes"

-soy un idiota, ya vi como ocurrió todo-

Después de eso ella dijo

-calla y ve lo que sigue-

Akane le pidió a Mousse que la dejara sola pero él se negó y le dijo que aprovechara a ver si ranma no estaba coqueteando con Shampoo, "avísame cuando veas si le coquetea" dijo con una sonrisa, el solo asintió y salió del lugar corriendo, ella seguía caminando, "creo que dejarme llevar por mi corazón fue una falla debí pensar las cosas antes, de seguro, solo jugo conmigo, debí haber esperado que hablara sobre el encanto Saotome" dijo de repente iba muy triste caminando entonces sintió una presencia que salto a ella, akane solo la atrapo en manos, y vio como la muñeca podía hablar dentro de su mente " akane, déjame ayudarte a olvidar tu dolor, y juntas haremos tu más grande sueño"

Dijo mientes que akane la veía con desconfianza pero con una cara triste, "al menos sabes cueles son mis sueños?" pregunto akane esbozando una sonrisa que reflejaba demasiada triste, " claro sé que deseas ser una artista marcial muy buena no tanto como ranma pero si para llevar el Dojo tu sola" akane solo sonrío, "se ve que no me conoces nada, mi único sueño es pasar el resto de mi vida al lado del hombre que yo amo pero él no lo quiere haci".

"Entonces yo intente hacer lo mejor que pude sin usar mi fuerza", entonces akane vio como la muñeca empezaba a entrecerrar los ojos, en ese momento akane se oprime el pecho causado por un dolor muy fuerte, y se hinca al piso de repente siente como la vista se le nubla y ve que la muñeca desaparece como si fuera humo el que estuviera conteniendo.

-eso fue todo?, y que era lo que estabas diciendo a la esfinge de la muñeca?-

-nada que te importe-

-claro que me importa porque eres mi prometida-

Dijo ranma mientras que tomaba por los hombros a akane.

-ella es tu prometida yo no-

Dijo empezando a caminar, después de haber salido de los recuerdos de akane.

-pero que eran esas palabras que decías-

Dijo ranma mientras jalaba del moño a akane.

-siempre tan machista, no sé cómo esa joven se pudo enamorar de ti-

-porque ella no ve mis defectos-

-pero yo si-

-bueno no vamos a hablar de mi si no de lo que hablabas-

-ya que tanto insistes, esas palabras era para sellar akane dentro de su corazón, su fuerza no solo es de golpes si no también interna y podría matarme con un ataque si llega a estar totalmente enojada, así que la deje en un profundo sueño, y si despierta no pasara nada la haré sentir como si hubiera peleado contra quinientos guerreros-

-porque le hiciste eso a akane-

Dijo lanzándose para golpearla, akane lo esquino con una velocidad que ni ranma vio.

-ja, tú diciendo que no querías lastimar a akane, y menos si yo estaba dentro de ella veo que cambiaste de opinión-

Dijo señalándolo, ranma apenas se había dado cuenta de lo que quería hacer, no podía negarlo la rabia de que su prometida estuviera dormida y exhausta lo cegó.

-bueno de hecho mejor para mí ya que tendré la batalla que siempre anhele-

Dijo mientras metía su mano derecha a su manga izquierda para sacar sus palillos.

-yo recuperare a akane y desaparecerás de la faz de la tierra entendiste-

-ja y con qué? Tú no le llegas a la suela de los zapatos a akane-

-con el único poder que utilizado para ganar-

-así, cual es quiero ver?-

-el poder de amor!-

Dijo ranma apretando sus puños.

-jajajaja, que cursi, que chico más estúpido "EL AMOR NO EXISTE"-

Ranma solo agacho la cabeza y sonrió con un enojo.

-ja, si supieras lo que he ganado solo por el amor, cuando akane está en riesgo siempre gano solo por salvarla-

-pero si nadie la secuestra no pasa absolutamente nada, solo tienes que imaginar que la secuestraron pero eso no sirve cariño-

-Ran-chan, donde estas ya voy a dormir-

Ranma volteo y vio a Ukyo corriendo a abrazar su brazo.

-qué haces?-

-nada solo hablaba con...-

Cuando volteo akane ya se había marchado.

Cuando llegaron a las habitaciones los jóvenes chinos ya se habian ido a dormir.

-Ukyo y akane?-

-no se desde que se levantó de comer nadie la vio salir de su habitación-

-ehh...iré a ver si esta, allí capaz que no y tío Soun me mata-

Cuando ranma se asomó a ver a su prometida se veía con el cabello revuelto pero solo una diferencia no tenía el moño que tenía anteriormente.

-ranma tomare una ducha no me esperes-

Decía Ukyo mientras salía directo a los baños.

-akane, akane despierta-

Akane abría los ojos lentamente, ranma sintió paz al ver ese brillo en los ojos, de repente se sintió rodeado por unos brazos, akane se encontraba sollozando.

-ranmaaa! no me vuelvas a abandonar tuve demasiado miedo ella...ella regreso-

Ranma solo correspondió al abrazo, ya que entendía muy bien de quien hablaba su prometida.

-oye mañana necesito que entrenemos juntos-

-eh, para qué?-

Dijo mientras intentaba limpiar sus lágrimas para después sentir que sus labios eran aprisionados por los de su prometido, ese beso era único para ella eran cálidos eran su droga su adicción, no podía vivir son ellos.

De repente ranma vio como akane parecía marearse.

-akane, te encuentras bien?-

-si solo que no me siento un poco debil-

Ranma a esta respuesta decidió tocar su frente y se dio cuenta que estaba ardiendo en fiebre.

-como te vas a sentir bien si estas casi a calentar como el sol-

-no es nada mejor ve a dormir o te hará daño-

-cómo crees que te voy a dejar jamás te dejaría así, voy a tener que dormir contigo-

-no, no, y no Ukyo te está esperando además es mejor para los dos-

-pues Ukyo se va tener que quedar con las ganas-

De repente se vio a Ukyo entrar a la habitación de akane.

-Ran-chan es mejor ir a dormir-

-lo siento Ukyo pero akane esta grave y no la puedo dejar en ese estado-

-ohh que le ocurre?-

Dijo Ukyo mientras que le tocaba la frente a akane.

-y si mejor le decimos a Mousse que la cuide-

-no Mousse está durmiendo y debe estar cansado-

-pero...-

-pero nada, lo siento margarita-

En ese momento Ukyo salió caminando a zancadas porque sabía que cambiar de opinión a ranma era muy difícil, y más si se trataba de akane.

Ranma se levantó y fue a la cocina tomo una toalla del baño y lleno una bandeja con agua fría con hielos, llego a la habitación de su prometida y la vio totalmente dormida y diciendo "ranma te te aa mo", ranma solo sonrió ante eso y remojo la pequeña toalla y la coloco sobre su frente, akane empezó a abrir lentamente los ojos y ver a un ranma demasiado borroso e intento levantarse pero ranma la sujeto de los hombros y le pidió que se acostara.

-ranma no me abandones-

-jamás lo haría-

-puedes acercarte-

Ranma solo asintió y sintió los débiles labios de su prometida, después se separaron por la falta de aire.

-akane-

-ranma-

-por favor no me dejes esta noche te necesito a mi lado-

-jamás lo haría y si me permites dormir contigo-

-claro-

Ranma se acostó después le dio una caricia muy linda a su prometida, ella solo se cambió de posición y le dio la espalda, ranma solo la rodeo por la cintura y la acerco a él besando sus lindos cabellos azulados.

-te amo, mi pequeña marimacho-

-yo a ti mi pervertido de cuarta-

Ranma solo frunció el ceño pero tenía una sonrisa en sus labios.

-oye no sabes lo que pienso hacer contigo cuando nos casemos y me estás diciendo pervertido de cuarta-

Akane solo sonrió, volteando a ver a su prometido el solo se volvió boca arriba y dejo que akane reposara sobre su pecho

-de acuerdo, entonces serás mi pervertido de primera-

-me parece perfecto, siempre y cuando no sigas de coqueta con Mousse-

-buff... Por favor yo de coqueta, pero no se hable del don Juan que tiene a las chicas babeando por el-

-bueno eso no lo puedo negar, ya sabes el encanto Saotome-

-sí que eres un encanto- dijo en son de burla mientras soltaba un pequeño suspiro.

-tú no eres puro amor, querida-

-pues tú lo has dicho-

-vaya hasta que tu orgullo no responde-

-y por qué orgullo si el único sentimiento que vivo ahora es felicidad ya que me encuentro con el hombre que amo y con quien quiero pasar el resto de mi vida-

Ranma abrió los ojos como platos, levantándose y solo quedar sentado mirando a su prometida con una cara de sorpresa, akane lo miro con cierta confusión pero también con cariño.

-akane eso quiere decir que tu si quieres casarte conmigo?-

-claro, no es más que obvi...-

Sus palabras fueron cortadas gracias al gran beso que Ranma le estaba dando después se separó de ella para besar su blanco y suave cuello, haciendo que se acostara sobre él, ella empezó a juguetear un poco con la trenza de su amado, de repente sintió las manos de su prometido ir deslizándose sobre su espalda hasta su glúteo derecho akane hizo un gemido que a Ranma le encanto, suerte que no fue demasiado alto el sonido, después ranma hizo que se sentaran empezando a besar el cuello de su amada e ir bajando poco a poco la prenda para dormir que utilizaba su futura esposa, y así Ranma termino penetrando a su amada Akane.

AL DIA SIGUIENTE.

Ranma despertó y sintió como si estuviera en el cielo, se dio cuenta que estaba abrazando a su prometida que dormía tranquilamente sobre su pecho, los dos se encontraban tal y como dios los trajo al mundo de repente se escucha un grito de Shampoo,

-Airen tu estar ahí ven a desayunar, yo preparar comida especial para Akane saber que está enferma-

-Etto…si ya voy déjame al menos tender la toalla húmeda-

-de acuerdo te esperamos-

Ranma se levantó con una velocidad mientras que despertaba a akane él ya se había vestido, akane abrió lentamente los ojos todo el cuerpo le dolía.

-mejor salgo ahora, antes de que alguien me vea en esta situación-

Ella solo asintió con la cabeza y salió pero antes de eso le regalo un beso lleno de pasión y de ganas de tenerla de nuevo entre sus brazos

* * *

**gracias a todos por hacer de esto mas fácil me tarde x dos cositas no le entiendo mucho a esto de actualizar y otra el colegio no me deja e paz cuando empecé esto parece que se empeño a dejarme mas tarea y bueno no soy buena fue algo que me vino a la mente y acepto quejas y d todo también de ayuditas y gracias a muchas personas:**

**1°.Maxhika**

**2°.Glecaranj**

**3°.Sashita240798**

**4°Rosy ramiez**

**5°.Elena79**

**6°.Eternalminami**

**7°Jhova-chan**

**8°aNyRaK**

**y por fin lo acabe.**

**y gracias pero mis eternas gracias a alguien tan pero tan buena persona que me a ayudado a esto pues es Maxhika.**

**gracias a todos los quiero besos n.n**


	6. Kouta, un chico muy peculiar

**siento mucho el retraso y también pido disculpas por la torpea de repetir el capitulo 1 en el cinco pero lo cambie aquí va el seis espero que les guste.**

* * *

El amor no existe

ya en la mañana akane salió de su habitación para desayunar, todos la vieron, la chica iba radiando una felicidad.

-vaya akane parecer que ya encontrar a su media naranja-

-si akane-chan que te pasa quien es el afortunado-

-ahhh... Por que dicen eso-

Decía akane mientras se sonrojaba.

Ranma solo se puso a Recordar la noche que paso junto a su prometida.

-bah...afortunado dirás desafortunado, con esas piernas todas celuliticas, los pechos planos y la cara de orangután nadie se le acercaría, de seguro uso uno de los trucos de shampoo para ligar al pobre chico-

-callate Saotome, aunque akane todavía no desarrolle todas sus virtudes aun sigue siendo una mujer bella y atractiva-

Dijo mousse metiendo los palillos a su boca.

-uhi, ya vi quien es el embrujado-

Dijo ranma con una cara de seriedad, de repente ranma sintió un aura fria, fuerte y demasiado negativa, voltearon a ver a la persona que emanaba esa aura temible, se sorprendieron al ver que la persona era akane que estaba sintiendo dos horribles sensaciones, el enojo y el dolor.

-aki-chan, te encuentras bien-

Dijo Mousse viendo como su querida amiga, que se presionaba el pecho, ranma al ver como Mousse le decia a su prometida se enojo.

-ehi por que le dices así a akane-

-no te deberías preocupar por ello en este mal momento-

De repente akane se dejo de presionar el pecho y salió del lugar lanzando una mirada fría a su prometido.

Akane salió corriendo y vio a un pequeño espíritu en forma de muñeca.

-que te pasa como te atreves a volver a molestar-

Ranma por la reacción de su prometida decidió salir corriendo hábilmente detrás de ella, llego a un pequeño jardín y vio a su prometida y a un espiritu diminuto, decidió ver que ocurría para no precipitarte.

-solo te ayudo y recuerda que si algo te hace enfadar yo vendré, pues al momento de que algo te enfada yo entro en acción-

-no me hagas reír, ahora alejate de mi alma o si no...-

-o si no que?-

-te lamentaras haberte acercado a mi alma-

-ja, tu y quien mas?-

-ella y yo-

Dijo ranma mientras bajaba del árbol, traía una camisa China blanca sin mangas, unos pantalones chinos negros con un pequeño moñito blanco, zapatillas chinas color negro y muñequeras doradas que llegaban cinco dedos abajo del codo.

-Ranma-

-ja tu y ella me vencerán no me hagan reír tu no me logras tocar un pelo y akane tiene un poder muy increíble pero no lo sabe usar-

-y a ti que mas te da, además no se de que hablas por que yo no estoy sufriendo-

-claro que si lo haces, lo haces por ranma, por tu mamá y por tu torpeza-

-callate, tu no sabes nada-

-yo te ayudare a olvidar a el supuesto amor de tu vida, a que no sufras por que tu madre no esta aqui además te ayudare con tu coordinación y serás inmesamente feliz-

-ja, si que eres estúpida, si olvido todo de mi madre seré triste ya que no tendré ningún recuerdo de la persona que me engendro, si mejoro mis defectos dejaría de llamarme Akane y por ultimo si me olvido de ranma seré sumamente triste ya que yo lo amo tanto que podría dejar que el se fuera con sus otras prometidas solo para que el fuera inmensamente feliz con la persona que ama-

-akane eso es enserio?-

Dijo ranmaesto mientras posaba su mano en el hombro de su prometida.

-ehh...si claro-

-entonces gracias por darme tu permiso para casarme con Shampoo-

Akane quedo atónita ante ese comentario entonces bajo la mirada haciendo que sus ojos fueran cubiertos por su flequillo, pero con una pequeña lagrima apunto de caer.

-si, akane sufre, y tu Ranma gracias me facilitaste el trabajo-

-de que estas hablando?-

-mira si akane siente una desesperación la pobre ablanda su corazón y no me cuesta poseerla, antes no era así su orgullo hacia a una akane fuerte que no muestra debilidades pero...como ya vez es mi momento-

-no te atrevas-

-solo mira-

Akane salía corriendo a toda velocidad viendo como una lagrima caía al piso.

-no akane-

Cuando akane paro fue para entrar por la ventana de su habitación, ranma la siguió y la vio recostada encima del hombro de Mousse mientras que Shampoo y Ukyo tenían una cara de lastima.

-akane-

-alejate de mi-

-jamás-

Dijo eso mientras que tomaba a akane entre sus brazos la rodeaba por su cintura con sus brazos y la beso, akane solo empezó a llorar sin responder al beso, ranma se separo de ella al ver que estaba llorando.

-como te atreves-

-pues tal como lo viste-

-pero no tienes derecho de besarme, ni siquiera te causo el mínimo gusto-

-como dices eres tonta-

-tu mismo dijiste que querías casarte con Shampoo-

A estas palabras Shampoo solo sonrió y se colgó del cuello de ranma.

-Shampoo eso no es cierto-

- ah no-

-no lo es yo te amo a ti akane-

-si claro, amas a una chica con cara de orangután-

-y como me puedes comprobarlo-

-así-

Akane extendió sus manos y salió una burbuja donde ocurrió el momento en que ranma decía que se iba a casar con Shampoo.

-como hiciste eso-

-crees que el tiempo en que tu estabas en Jusenkio yo me quede como si la virgen me hablara, pues estas muy mal fui a entrenar a un templo de las flores y hay fue donde tu amiguita me llevo con Safroon, pero aprendí mucho no solo a pelear-

-akane solo era una broma, por que la muñeca me dijo que en el momento que tenias enojo ella llegaría y yo quería hacerte sentir celos-

En ese momento una gran bola de poder morado se iba acercando a espaldas de akane y sumergiendola dentro de ella, akane solo gritaba lo único que se podía ver de su cuerpo era su delicada mano intentando que algo la salvase, ranma reacciono y tomo la mano de su prometida pero la cosa que la subcionaba fue mas fuerte y la adentro por completo haciéndose mas pequeña y desaparecer.

-AAAKKKAAANNNEEEEEEEEE-

Dio un grito ranma tratando de atrapar la esfera pero esta se esfumo.

Cuando akane despertó se encontró en una cama demasiado grande en ella podrían caber quince personas le dolía la cabeza, cuando se dio cuenta estaba en un palacio demasiado grande a su lado se hallaba un joven de ojos azules claros, pelo azulado y con unas facciones muy apuestas, el al ver que su visitante despertaba sonrió.

-akane-chan hasta que te levantas-

-ehhh en donde estoy?-

-estas en el palacio de las muñequas-

-quuee?-

-si tu eres la elegida si no me equivoco-

-y la muñeca?-

-ya es parte de ti o mas bien dicho de tu enojo y furia-

-pero como?-

-mita te explico, cuando llegamos el Dios Fukurokuju vio tu alma y al ver que era demasiado fuerte te eligió como princesa, hay apareció tu muñeca, el señor pidió que ella te enseñara a usar el poder, e implemento al espíritu de la muñeca en tu alma, así que si te enojas en un extremo o estas en peligro ella tomara tu lugar-

-pero por que yo, en las artes marciales soy muy débil-

-no tu no eres débil si no que no sabes usar tu potencial-

-y por que yo?-

-nadie lo sabe tu gran fuerza es un misterio-

-ahh ya veo-

-pero que modales tengo, hola mi nombre es Kouta pero me puedes llamar kou-chan-

-un gusto mi nombre es akane tendo y me puedes llamar akane-chan-

-bueno es tardisimo para la cena de bienvenida ven acompañame-

-pero mira mi kimono, debería ir al hotel por otro-

-no te preocupes, ves el ropero de ahí, pues allí vas a encontrar tu vestimenta-

-la cena es formal o informal-

-formal así que te recomiendo que uses un kimono-

-gracias-

-de nada te espero allá fuera-

Ella solo asintió con la cabeza mientras corría al ropero, al abrirlo se quedo en shock al ver millones de prendas, le llamo la atención un kimono color azul metálico con unas zapatillas Rojas al igual que el moño que rodeaba su cintura, al salir vio al joven ya cambiado, traía una playera China negra con un dragón verde con rojo la playera era de manga larga y llegaba a cinco dedos debajo de la cintura, traía una cinta roja larga amarrada por la cintura, un pantalón chino negro y zapatillas chinas negras, al ver a akane se quedo embobado pues ella era una joven muy bella.

-lista?-

-lista-

-bueno me acompaña mi pequeña alumna-

-alumna?-

-si yo te entrenare en las artes marciales para que seas una profesional, en la cena te lo explicaran-

-pues yo lo sigo mi sensei-

Cuando salieron del pasillo de las habitaciones entraron a una sala con una mesa de color Dorado donde cabían mas de 70 personas y esa rectangular en los dos lados mas pequeños cabían dos personas, al llegar estaban todos sentados, dos adultos uno

Muy alto y guapo pero demasiado grande de edad y otra de un buen cuerpo pero casi de la misma edad del señor, los dos adultos le pidieon que se sentaran al otro extremo de la mesa.

-bueno akane, soy el Dios de las muñecas japonesas y ella es mi esposa Akemi-

-oh mucho gusto-

Dijo akane mientras se inclinaba, en ese momento vio como una niña con un traje chino llegaba.

-lo siento pero me quede dormida-

-ah ella es mi hija Sakura-

-mm...lindo nombre-

-si ella nació en el momento justo cuando el cerezo floreció-

-mucho gusto Sakura-

-eres akane?-

-si-

La niña corrió a abrazar a akane.

-gracias por todo-

-etto...de nada-

-bueno akane tenemos que hablar sientate, cenaremos y te mostraremos a cada muñeca elegida.-

-como yo-

-si, pero tu eres especial-

-por?-

-nadie sabe como te explique es un misterio-

Interrumpió Kouta.

-oh bueno comienze-

-ok primero la cena, SEÑORES SIRVAN LA CeNA-

De repente pequeños platitos se iban acomodando enfrente de cada persona y todos empezaron a degustar de cada su alimento.

* * *

**bueno eso fue todo y gracias a todas las personas que me han apoyado: Maxhika, Glecaranj, Sashita240798, Rosy ramiez, Elena79, Eternalminami, Jhova-chan, aNyRaK, akarly yangtz .**

**estoy esperando no tardar mucho y estoy en las vacaciones siii asi que espero subir diario un capitulo los quiero besos y abrazo.**

**n.n**


	7. ¿El tío de Akane?

El amor no existe

* * *

Akane y el Dios junto con su esposa Akemi y la joven Sakura se encontraban al final de degustar su deliciosa cena.

-bueno akane tal vez te estarás preguntando por que te encuentras en este momento aquí?-

-si de hecho tengo demasiadas preguntas por hacer-

-bueno mejor las respondo y sacas tu teoría, a si que empieza por hablar-

-bueno porque yo fui, otras personas demuestran mas habilidad, yo soy muy torpe, no sé hacer nada bien-

-claro que sabes hacer algo bien según me informan, tu sabes alegrarle el día a tu prometido-

-pero ya no más-

-bueno otra pregunta?-

-no ya no, puede proseguir

-esta bien, bueno hace ya mucho tiempo visite la orden de muñecas, solo existen 10 muñecas, les pedí que eligierean a las personas con un ki demasiado impresionante, les pedí que cada una las buscara y me las mostrara y pues veras tu eras la ultima muñeca y la mas valiosa y de hecho en esta mesa se encuentran las nueve muñecas pero no san tan poderosas como tu, en el tema de que Kouta será tu profesor el no tratara de vencerte si no de entrenarte para que sepas usar ese poder que escondes-

-pero debería avisar a mis familiares y amigos o a mi prometido donde estoy-

-no, akane la orden de las muñecas es un secreto que no se a revelado en más de quinientos años-

-pero cuál es el fin de encontrar a las muñecas o a las elegidas como usted menciono-

-mira no sé si alguna vez hayas escuchado acerca de la tribu amazona China?-

-ah claro, incluso una de las autoproclamadas prometida de mi prometido es una-

Dijo akane recordando los momentos en que la joven amazona trataba de conquistar a su prometido.

-pues nuestro objetivo es hacer un Japón con personas fuertes y con un mismo nivel así no causaremos guerras-

-la verdad no entiendo-

-mira esto es muy raro pero yo en un momento me hice pasar por el primo de tu madre Noriko, tuve mi primer hijo con Akemi, mi hijo se llamaba Yukiro que era tu primo, el en una pelea murió a los 7 años y le prometí que no permitiría que muriera más gente, así que te presento a tu tía Akemi y yo tu tío Fushimato y ella es tu prima Sakura-

Akane quedo en shock, ella se acordaba que su madre antes de que muriera le hablo de un primo que murió en una pelea gracias a unos pandilleros, pero eso a ver que su tío era de hecho la supremacía de la orden de muñecas era muy raro

-mejor me retiro quisiera descansar, con su permiso-

-háblanos de tu y dinos tío y tía, además Kouta será tu protector hasta que encontremos al Dony-chan, que es tu protector pero por el momento no lo hemos encontrado-

-bueno acepto quedarme pero y la escuela?-

-no te preocupes todos los clanes de muñecas asisten a una sola escuela y de lo que conozco de ti te va encantar la escuela-

-a gracias, me retiro y podría presentarme otro día a mis compañeras?-

-claro akane descansa-

-gracias-

Akane antes de marcharse hizo una pequeña reverencia y salió del comedor al lado de Kouta, el veía como su aprendiz tenía una palidez, sus grandes mejillas rosadas ahora estaban blancas como la nieve.

-oye Kou-chan puedo salir a dar un paseo al hotel solo para ir por mis pertenencias?-

-claro te acompañó-

-ah...me gustaría ir sola-

-regresaras pronto verdad?-

-si claro-

Entonces Kouta le regalo una sonrisa muy sincera y llena de confianza, antes de entrar a la habitación le dio un tierno beso en la frente a akane.

-y...eso por qué?-

Dijo akane con un pequeño sonrojo en la mejillas.

-mira mañana te cuento todo pero te diré, te veo como a una hermana porque enserio te pareces mucho a mi hermana-

-y donde esta?-

-murió-

Dijo kouta con un deje de tristeza.

-oh perdón no era mi...-

-no te preocupes, será mejor que vayas rápido-

ella solo asintió dándole una sonrisa de lo mas sincera a lo que el correspondió con otra, después salió corriendo por su ventana hasta llegar al hotel, derrepente se dio cuenta que corría a una velocidad mas grande de la de su prometido,  
Iba muy Alegre al fin seria digna para ser la esposa de su prometido pero su mente borro todas sus ideas se vieron interrumpidas por su prometido, pero alto iba acompañado de alguien, ese alguien era una mujer, vio a ranma caminando con Ukyo, penso en ir y darle una buena leccion, pero no dejaria que su prometido se diera el gusto de pensar que ella no podia vivir sin el ni un día, se escondió detrás de un arbol para ver lo que tramaban esos dos.

-ya te dije Ukyo creo que mejor lo hacemos de una vez ya que no esta akane-

Akane sintió tristeza por saber que su prometido andaba de lo mas calmado a sabiendas de que ella fue secuestrada pero prefirió oír.

-bueno ran-chan empezemos si tantas ancias tienes-

Derrepente se ve a ranma tomando por la cintura a Ukyo y acercarse a ella para darle un beso lleno de pasión, akane al ver eso agacho la vista quizo no oír mas, akane gracias a eso se bloqueo.

Entonces oyó una vocecita dentro de su mentecita "akane empieza" de repente ella sintió como si hubiera aumentado su nivel de batalla ya sabía que hacer debía de actuar como si estuviera embrujada, entonces saco un listón Rosa y se lo coloco en la cabeza y cambio su expresión a uno de seriedad en ese momento se dejo ver por su supuesto "prometido".

-vaya Saotome, que mal te vez engañando a tu prometida-

-akane!-

Dijeron al unísono Ukyo y Ranma  
despegándose para mirar a su ahora visitante.

-akane no es lo que crees-

-no Ranma no es lo que creo si no lo que oí y vi, porque yo creí que me amabas bah...cual equivocada estaba, entonces tenía razón nuestra relación era una farsa-

-cual relación?-

-tu cállate-

Grito akane.

-akane dónde estabas?-

-akane si acaso tuviste una relación con el dímelo-

Grito Ukyo sacando su gran espátula preparándose para atacar.

-si, si tuve una y que-

-PAAGAARAAS-

Decía Ukyo lanzándose contra Akane pero ella no se inmuto solo detuvo la gran espátula con un dedo y la hizo triza después con una patada en el estomago le saco todo el aire a Ukyo mandándola a estrellarse con un árbol Ranma fue a auxiliar a su amiga en eso akane brinco sobre un árbol y dijo.

-iré por mis pertenencias, no creo que me encuentres en el hotel tardaras mucho en ir a la enfermería y nos vemos en nuestra pelea-

Cuando Ranma abrió la boca para hablar su prometida ya había desaparecido.

"ja ahora akane dejara de amar a mi Ran-chan y yo lo consolare y así se enamorara de mi, que lista soy"  
Pensaba Ukyo que se encontraba en brazos de Ranma.

* * *

RANMA PROV.

**Veo a akane como se pone a llorar después de mis palabrotas, veo que una esfera color negra se acerca a Akane mientras aumenta de tamaño, veo que la va absorbiendo corro para atraparla, solo llegue a tomar su mano pero no la jale bien y se la llevo, desapareció, sentí un dolor que oprimía mi pecho, era el mismo dolor que sentí cuando pensé que akane estaba muerta, me prometí que akane no volvería sufrir lo mismo.**  
**Salí corriendo a buscarla por todas partes no la encontré entonces oí que Ukyo me llamaba mientras venia corriendo, le pregunte que quería y que ahora no viniera a molestar necesitaba encontrar a akane, ella me dijo que me ayudaría, me daría dos ayudas al principio dude pero después lo pensé y le dije que cual era su idea me dijo que si ante de la media noche la besaba con una intensidad dejaría de ser mi prometida y me ayudaría a encontrarla y dejaría de verme, eso me entristeció dejaría de ver a mi amiga de la infancia pero podría pasar el resto de mi vida con la persona que amo, acepte pero no aguantaba las ganas de terminar con ese trato, así que le sugerí que me acompañará a dar un paseo y ahí cumpliría el trato que ella me ofreció, antes de salir del hotel con Ukyo sentí un mal presentimiento pero lo rechace, íbamos callados el silencio era incomodo y no sabía que decir hasta que ella rompió el silencio y me dijo que me agradecía por ser un buen amigo pero que después de poder encontrar a akane viviría con su Papá.**  
**La desesperación me llego hasta las orejas, ya no aguantaba las ganas de terminar con la farsa de Ukyo y la mía, así que le pedí que comenzáramos de una vez, pienso que ella se emociono por eso, ya que me dijo que estaba ansioso, no podía besar a alguien que para mi fuera como una hermana, tuve que imaginar que era akane para no poder negarme y acabar con esto, al imaginarme a akane y mis ganas el beso se intensifico lo único raro era que no sentí las mariposas, esas que aparecen cuando beso a akane.**  
**Derrepente vi a alguien llamandonos era akane que alegría esta a salvo la punzada que invadía mi corazón dejo de molestar, solo tenía ganas de correr tenerla entre mis brazos y besarla, akane y Ukyo empienzan a discutir, akane al decir que si tuvimos una relación reacciono muy mal, contenía un aura de batalla muy fuerte, akane ni siquiera tenía, Ukyo salta a akane pero akane no hace nada solo la veo levantar su dedo indice con este detiene y hace trizas, akane desde cuando es muy buena en las artes tiene un poder mayor que el mío, veo que Akane patea a Ukyo directo en el estomago mandandola a estrellarse con un árbol, voy corriendo a auxiliar a mi amiga ese golpe le tardaría tanto tiempo en sanar, no solo eso le saco el aire que de seguro al roer le dolería el estomago.**  
**Oigo a akane decir que ira por sus pertenencias no se a donde va me dice que no la podré alcanzar a ver por Ukyo y antes de irse vi como una pequeña lagrimilla escapaba de sus orbes ojos color castaño en donde yo encanatado me perderia, logro dejar a Ukyo en la enfermería corro todo lo que mis piernas pueden llego al hotel pero oigo algo, algo esta en el cuarto de akane y mío parece animal buscando algo pero no lo encuentra decido entar a la habitación y ahí la veo con los nudillos sangrando, había huecos en la pared creo que ellas los golpeo y los causo, después veo que tiene los ojos hinchados y trae su maleta solo falta algo, dirije la mirada a un cuadro creo que es una foto pero de que rápidamente la toma y la mete veo que piensa salir por la ventana, la tomo del brazo y que me diga donde estaba, ella solo sonríe y me dice que si se puede despedir como debió ser, acaso pensaba no volve a verme?, me dijo que si me permitiría si no mejor se iba, yo solo asentí ella se empezó a acercar a mis labios sellandolos con los suyos, la tomo por la cintura ella solo recarga su manos en mis hombros, derrepente siento algo tibio en las mejillas de akne son...lagrimas me separo inmediatamente de ella pero ella me dice adiós y sale por la ventana intente seguirla y no la encontré por que ami por que, que los dioses me odiaban.**

**FIN DE RANMA PROV**.

* * *

Akane llega al templo echa trizas ya todos están durmiendo...pero una luz en una habitación, akane no sabia de quien se trataba la habitación y no quería averiguar, intento entrar a su habitación lo mas silenciosa que pudo pero el intento fue fallido, la persona que se encontraba dentro de la habitación salió era la señora Akemi, la señora miro los ojos hinchados de Akane y corrió hacia ella dándole un abrazo que jamás había sentido mas que una vez, ese tipo de abrazo era...era...era un abrazo materno.

-akane querida que te ocurre-

-nada no se preocupe cosas sin importancia-

-no akane las cosas en tu vida no son sin importancia-

-no creo que quiera conocer una chica con corazón de cristal-

-akane cuéntamelo todo-

* * *

**bueno... ya acabe el capitulo 7, si aunque se enojen, no sabia que un curso de literatura y mate durara casi un mes, jajajaja ok no, bueno lo acabe al fin si lo acabe no problem, así que hay que disfrutar de la vida acabó de regresar el este sábado del curso, un curso donde no hay internet, wifi, iPod, tabletas ni mucho menos computadoras solo maquinas para escribir en la clase de literatura, eso me pasa x no estudiar bueno lo acabe al fin jajajaja los quiero mucho. n.n XD.**

**y mis mas grandes agradecimientos a...**

**Maxhika**

**Glecaranj**

**Sashita240798**

**Rosy Ramiez**

**Elena79**

**Eternalminami**

**Jhova-chan**

**aNyRaK**

**akarly**

**y enserio pero enserio espero actualizar pronto y si, si pueden enojarse conmigo por tardarme mucho bueno besos y abrazos a todo n.n.**


	8. Ryoga es P-chan

EL AMOR NO EXISTE.

* * *

Akane invito a pasar a la señora Akemi, ella gustosa acepto, mediante paso la noche akane le fue contando todo sobre su trágica vida.

-ah, ya veo, pero no comprendí una cosa que quisieras que me explicaras-

-si digame en que le puedo ayudar-

-bueno por que odias a ryoga o mejor dicho como te enteraste que el era P-chan-

-mire esto paso antes de lo ocurrido en Jusenkyo...

iNICIO DEL FLASHBACK.

Se encontraba a akane haciendo su tarea con p-chan durmiendo en sus piernas, de repente se oye un grito, era su prometido.

-AKANNNEEEE!-

Akane se sobresalto y fue a la planta baja a ver que deseaba su prometido.

-si dime ranma-

-akane no puede ser que te hayas olvidado de ...nu...nu...nuestra-

-jamas me olvidaría de nuestra cita, pero es muy temprano son las dos y acordamos a las 6, creo que estas muy emocionado-

-ja, yo emocionado y sobre todo...-

-si ranma ya se...y sobre todo con una marimacho, pecho plano, cuerpo de ladrillo y sin atractivo, ya lo se ranma-

-akane...no quería decir eso-

La verdad tenia todas las intenciones de hacerlo de insultarla y si estaba emocionado su primera cita con la persona que el amaba, el le dijo que solo se lo propuso por que su mama lo obligo a invitarla pero...mentira, el lo había echo y la llamo solo por que sabia que se encontraba con su mascota el cerdo de Ryoga.  
De repente se ve a un cerdito negro y con una pañoleta amarilla con manchitas, que de repente miro a ranma y se lanzo a su cara para rasguñarlo con sus pequeńas pezuñas, se veía como ranma trataba de separar de P-chan pero le era imposible, akane no lo pensó dos veces y se acerco a ranma para quitarle al cerdito, una vez que se lo Quito del rostro ranma se lo arrebato de las manos y lo pateo para mandarlo a volar lo mas lejos posible.

-RAANNMMAAA, por que hiciste eso?-

Ranma solo vio como su prometida emanaba un aura de tristeza era un aura negra, llena de depresión y de tristeza, ranma se imagino un aura asesina llena de furia e inclusive ira.

-akane...-

-no quiero pelear mejor bajo a la cocina tengo sed y creo que me llamaba Kasumi-

-eh...te acompañó-

-no gracias, yo puedo cuidarme sola-

-AAHHYy, tu ni siquiera te puedes cuidar sola, eres muy estúpida en las artes marciales, no piensas nada al pelear solo lanzas patadas y puños a lo tonto, como te haces llamar una artista marcial, si peleas con alguien te ganaría fácilmente-

Ranma se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho, se había pasado demasiado, volteo a ver a su prometida y lo que pudo ver en tras su cabeza y su flequillo fue una lagrima.

-akane no quería decir eso...-

-callate idiota, no sabes nada mas que hacer que aceptar los coqueteos de tus otras prometidas, insultarme y practicar artes marciales?, parece que no, además te digo algo?, tu, si tu te escondes detrás de las artes, si no fueran por ellas no serias un engreído, insensible que ofende a todo cual vea que es malo en algo que el si lo es, pero callate Saotome por que tu te dedicaste toda la vida a las artes marciales, en cambio yo estudie, perdí a mi mama y tube a un estúpido prometido y no pensaba solo en mi misma y en las artes marciales, eres un...un... Un grande idiota, te odio canalla-

Dijo esto después le dio una bofetada.

-ah callate que quien quisiera querer a una marimacho como tu, incluso nadie te quiere, de seguro eres incapaz de querer a alguien, lo mas probable era que tu mama no te quería y ahora esta feliz de estar lejos de ti-

Akane quedo en shock como podía decirle eso, la pobre rompió en llanto y salió de la residencia Tendo corría lo mas rápido que sus piernas podían, cuando vio la joven que ya había anochecido se detuvo estaba cansada y dolida, no sabia en donde se encontraba así que decidió sentarse debajo de un árbol no muy lejano de donde se encontraba seco, para su mala suerte era otoño y llegaban las lluvias y también la caída de las hojas.

Akane se limpio la frente ya que sintió una gotita caer encima de ella y haci hasta que empezó una lluvia lo malo era que el árbol estába Calvo y no la cubría, la joven seguía llorando, tenía los ojos hinchados, también estaba mojada ya que la lluvia no paraba de caer, toda gente que pasaba por ahí, pensaba que era una mujer en depresión o algo así, akane no les tomo importancia.

EN OTRA PARTE DE NERIMA

Ranma se encontraba caminando por las calles, ya habia acabado la lluvia y estába buscando a akane por todas partes, de repente a lo lejos pudo ver a una joven peliazul, empapada y con los ojos hinchados de llorar, ranma salió corriendo para confirmar si era su prometida, y no estaba equivocado.

-akane donde has estado te eh estado buscando-

-dejame en paz Saotome-

-akane contestame-

Dijo el tomandola de la muñeca para que lo volteara a ver.

-y por que te tendría que decir-

-por que soy tu prometido...-

-solo eres mi prometido cuando te conviene no? además mejor me voy así no molesto-

-akane lo que quiero es...-

-y yo lo que quiero es que me dejen sola y que según tu admitan que no me quieren para que no me ilusione-

Dijo esto mientras se soltaba del agarre de Ranma, el se quedo atónito, le había dicho cosas que herían el alma y pensaba que eso tardaría en sanar.

-akane-  
Dijo esto mientras agachaba la cabeza y cubria sus ojos con su flequillo, sintiendo un cosquilleo que no había sentido en mucho tiempo, era una lagrima se acerco a un árbol y lo golpeo sin saber como, solo quería quitarse ese sentimiento de culpabilidad, por los malos pero duros golpes que daba, la mano empezó a sangrar, akane mientras que caminaba escuchaba como ranma lloraba? Si lloraba volteo a ver si acaso era el y si, no se equivocaba.

Ranma quería seguir pero no podía había herido a la mujer que amaba, sus piernas empezaron a temblar hasta no poder aguantar su peso a si que callo al piso bruscamente, de repente sintió unos brazos que rodeaban su cuello, abrió sus ojos y ahí estaba esa persona a la que había herido, esa persona lo había perdonado, ella era tan buena que lo perdono acaso era tan buena esa persona?, ranma solo correspondió al abrazo mientras oía que su prometida lloraba, ranma se levanto y la cargo en brazos, ya llevaba tiempo caminando y estaban muy lejos del Dojo así que faltaba mucho camino que recorrer, ranma bajo la mirada a su prometida y vio que esta estaba dormida escucho como akane empezaba a balbucear algo que no entendía pero esa acción lo enterneció mucho que le planto un beso en la frente, akane dejo de balbucear y saco de su boca una pequeña sonrisa.

Al llegar al dojo ranma anuncio su llegada lo dijo en un tono que se escuchara pero que no despertara a su prometida, no eschucho a nadie se encamino al comedor para ver si alguien estába ahí pero no se encontraba nadie, vio una pequeña notita:

"akane y ranma por el momento no nos encontramos en nerima, la señora nodoka, kasumi y nabiki no se encuentran ya que fueron a un spa en la playa de okinawa, y pasaran la noche ahí en un hotel mientras que el señor saotome y yo decidimos ir a entrenar a las montañas, cuidense, ah por cierto kasumi dejo la comida preparada"

Ranma solo frunció el ceño como ellos se iban de vacaciones y se olvidaban de todo y ellos no, escucho un sonido proveniente de su bella prometida, se había olvidado que se sentó para leer la carta, pero al no tener donde dejar a akane la sento sobre su regazo, akane empezó a abrir su ojos era todo un espectáculo para ranma que con solo mirar sus orbes ojos colór chocolate se quedo prendido ante ellos.

-mmm...ranma?, que hago aqui?-

-akane...-

Akane apenas se había dado cuenta de la posición que se encontraba y se levanto rápidamente de donde se encontraba.

-siento haberte molestado mejor me voy-

-oye espera a donde vas?-

-pues a donde pueda ir-

-oye akane que quieres hacer-

-que?-

-si que quieres hacer?-

-por que dices eso-

Ranma solo le ofreció la pequeña nota que habían dejado los dos patriarcas, apenas terminado de leerla la arrugo entre sus manos y la tiro en el piso mientras se sentaba frente a su prometido.

-ahh pues no se-

-yo pensaba ir a entrenar al dojo-

-ah, pues te dejo solo-

-que? Acaso no quieres entrenar conmigo?-

-pues tu dices que soy una mujer débil, solo juegas conmigo y jamas te gusta que entrene contigo-

-ah..no es cierto-

-bueno te dejo pra que entrenes-

Akane se levanto de su lugar, paso al lado de su prometido hasta que sintió in galón que hizo que se volteara.

-oye, esos jalones me lastiman-

-oh perdón, bueno ya que no podemos entrenar nuestra cita sigue pendiente?-

Ella lo pensó dos veces y asintió con una sonrisa.

Al otro día salieron a su cita.  
Salieron a tomar un helado, el asintió pero ella le se suplico que fuera en su forma masculina, el se negó pero no aguantaba cuando una mujer le suplicaba, ni mucho menos cuando era linda, menos si era a la persona que amaba tampoco si en especial era Akane.

-ranma no te sientes raro?-

-si lo mismo digo-

Los dos jóvenes empezaron a buscar con la mirada a algo o alguien que sentían que los estaba vigilando, de repente se oye el sonido de una cámara, vieron que la persona espiandolos era nada mas y nada menos que la mediana de los Tendo.

-vaya cuñadito, mira como te vemos ahora en una cita con mi hermanita-

-nabiki!-

Dijeron los dos jóvenes al unísono.

-nabiki que haces aquí según Papa estabas en casa de unas amigas-

-ahí hermanita, lo que no sabes es que también tengo derecho de ir por un helado-

-pero entonces para que la cámara-

Dijo esto con un son de enojo.

-ah...pues ya sabes mujer precavida vale por dos-

-y porque a nosotros la foto-

-cierto con esto ganare un buen pago, bueno akane, ranma los dejo en su momento romántico-

-nabiki!-

Dijeron los dos, pero esta ya se ha ia ido, los jóvenes decidieron irse.  
Ya una vez fuera del lugar ranma y akane pudieron divisar unas pequeñas espátulas los dos habían mejorado mucho en las artes pero al momento de que akane intento esquivarlas su prometido la tomo en brazos y salió corriendo sabían quien era su atacante, akane ya sabia la historia primero su prometido corría, llegaban al dojo, y ella se preocupaba por que el no saliera lastimado pero siempre salía ileso, llegaron al dojo tal y como lo decía la historia pero en vez de esperar a su prometido como una princesa mejor preparo un te, se fue a la cocina y preparo su te al salir lo traía su en las manos, por suerte ella no había alcanzado a ver como Ranma lanzaba a Ryoga al pequeño estanque y que de ese saliera un pequeño cerdito negro, ella solo vio desde el comedor a un ranma siendo rasguñado por P-chan.

-P-chan, ven chiquito-

El cerdito se separo de Ranma y se sentó en las piernas de akane, pero la tranquilidad de akane no duro ya que Shampoo y Ukyo se acercaron a ella para ver quien seria la prometida de Ranma.

Shampoo corrió junto a Ukyo cada una con su respectiva arma, las dos se lanzaron sobre akane, primero Shampoo intento golpearla en la cabeza con uno de sus chius, pero akane solo se agacho y aprovechando que Ukyo estaba esperando a que Shampoo terminara su ataque, barrio su pies haciendo que esta callera pero a la vez le lanzara dos pequeñas espátulas con hilos, sosteniendo de los brazos a akane, ranma vio a su prometida en aprietos y fue a ayudarla pero p-chan se había adelantado.

Mousse que peliaba con Kuno, decidió acabar con la pelea de una vez, así que corrió al interior de la casa tendo tomando el pequeño recipiente con te caliente, bueno en fin salió de ahí y se lo quiso arrojar a Ranma pero el fue mas rápido y solo se inclino para atrás, solo un pequeño problema atrás de el estaba Shampoo y p-chan lo acompañaba rasguñandole la cara, por accidente la bebida callo en la cara de ella haciendo que el pequeño cerdo se convirtiera en un joven apuesto de ojos color miel.

Akane precenciaba todo, estaba en un estado de shock.

-akane no es lo que piensas-

Dijo un ryoga muy apenado.

-t...u...t...u, tu me engañaste, según eras mi amigo, y no estuviste siempre, no puede ser estuviste viendome la cara-

-no akane-

-no akane, no nada, me viste casi desnuda, yo, te aprovechaste de mi ingenuidad pervertido, por que lo hiciste-

-akane yo, lo hize por que ereas la unicampersona que demostraba un cariño sincero por mi-

-pero eso no te justifica-

-lo siento en un principio se que no estuvo bien incluso le tuve que haber pedido a ranma que no callara mi secreto-

-que?, entonces ranma tu lo sabias-

-Etto...si-

-pero, no puede ser osea que todos ya lo sabían y ninguno me dijo-

-akane, perdón-

-no, perdón yo por ser tan torpe, ya veo por que siempre le frías P-chan a Ryoga-

La pobre akane están derramando lagrimas, no aguantaba mas y salió corriendo lo mas rápido posible que sus piernas pudieron a su habitación.

Ya había pasado una semana desde que ocurrió lo de Ryoga y akane no le dirigía palabra alguna a ranma y a los demás, pero lo había pensado, ella también tenía la culpa no lo iba a negar ranma le daba pistas y ella las ignoraba, además no quería tener algun rencor en su corazón, y como dice el dicho no se puede odiar al que se ama.

Al siguiente día de sus pensamientos en la mañana akane bajo desayunar pata salir al instituto.

-akane, te espero abajo-  
Grito ranma sabiendo que su prometida no contestaría.

-ya voy-

A ranma le sorprendió mucho la contestación de akane ella no le había hablado en una semana.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

-y así fue como ocurrió-

-lamento que te haya pasado eso y lo de hoy también-

-nose preocupe, por algo pasan las cosas-

-bueno akane te dejo descansar te quiero mucho-

-si yo igual buenas noches-

-buenas noches-

La señora akemi salió de la habitación de akane, akane solo fue a su armario y tomo una pijama se metió a su cama y se puso a dormir.

* * *

**Listo ya actualice mas pronto, además ya saque mi nuevo fic se llama "el destino nos unió" pero bueno gracias a muchas personas y si akane es como una persona especial aunque no lo crean, pero siento que me pase un poco la mano la hice sufrir mucho pido disculpas.**

**y mis miles peros miles de gracias a...**

**Maxhika**

**Glecaranj**

**Sashita240798**

**Rosy Ramírez**

**Elena79**

**Eternalminami**

**Jhova-chan**

**aNyRaK**

**akarly**

**bueno gracias a todos al principio dije y si borro la historia ps por que ya estoy grandecita para esto, pero jajajaja creo que estaba en un estado bipolar por que luego dije que tonta soy no puedo hacer eso pero aquí les dejo como akane conoció al verdadero p-chan**


	9. Akane y su nueva vida

El amor no existe

Akane despertó muy sonriente, era su imaginación o presentía pasaría algo maravillo el día de hoy, se dirigió a su grande y robusto ropero, lo abrió con emoción y se acerco al ropero para observar a mejor vista la ropa, no sabía cuál sería el ideal para usar la verdad todos le encantaban y era un día caluroso además lo más lógico será que el seria que usara algo ligero pero no exhibicionista. Su vista se clavo en un hermoso traje chino parecido a los que solía usar la joven amazona, era una playera china color jade y el conjunto de pantalones que llegaba un poco mas debajo de la rodilla del color del mismo.

Tomo la prenda en sus manos y cerro el gran ropero, y se dirigió a un pequeño closet, abrió la puerta que caracterizaba a un zapatero y vio con una cara de maravilla la cantidad de pares de zapatillas chinas que se encontraban en este, vio unas zapatillas color negro y pensó usarlas pero…no, ahora ella pensaba en verse un poco mas femenina, alcanzo a ver unas zapatillas del color de su traje pero eran demasiado simples a sí que siguió buscando con la mirada y las vio unas zapatillas…¡perfectas!, eran color jade, pero estas no eran tan simples iban adornadas con un pequeño moñito color jade. Tenía todo listo, la vestimenta y el calzado eran perfectos, pero…algo más faltaba, se acerco al tocador que se encontraba en su habitación y se observo era muy bonita esbelta, tenía unas curvas bueno tan delineadas como Shampoo, su busto no era grande pero para ella parecía perfecto y su estatura…nah, su estatura no era como debería, la verdad debería estar al ras de Shampoo…pero, ¡que car…!, mejor se callaba antes de decir algo inapropiado, bueno en fin cómo es posible que se siguiera comparándose con la tal chinita, ya era suficiente cuando su prometido lo hacía y ella le seguía el cuento, cuando pensó en su "prometido", su cara cambio a un semblante de tristeza.

-Ranma…-

Pero ya, no era posible eso, akane se abofeteo mentalmente no podía seguir pensando en ese insensible, se miro al espejo y ya sabía que faltaba abrió una cajita que emitía una canción muy hermosa, busco dentro de ella y ahí encontró lo que le faltaba, era un hermoso broche color azul Caribe y tenia pequeños diamantes incrustadas, su pelo era un poco más largo, pero no se notaba demasiado, tomo el broche y lo paso detrás de su oreja, enserio era muy linda Akane se animo diciéndose "te ves linda cuando sonríes", se decía mientras sonreía a sí misma y se acordó cuando su prometido la halago diciéndole lo mismo.

"te ves linda cuando sonríes"

"¿de verdad te la creíste?"

Akane solo agacho la mirada y sonrió de lado, tenía tantas ganas de sacar su mazo buscar a su prometió y propinarle una paliza hasta dejarlo más atolondrado de lo que ya estaba, pero bueno ya empezaba una nueva vida lo mejor era salir a comer ya que su estomago ya le estaba pidiendo factura de no haber cenado nada bien. Llego al comedor gigantesco donde anteriormente había cenado, vio a cinco jóvenes que jamás los había visto junto a Kouta y la señora Akemi.

-buenos días-

Decía akane mientras tomaba lugar al lado de la señora Akemi.

-buenos días-

Respondieron todos los presentes.

-akane que linda te ves-

Dijo la señora Akemi mientras le guiñaba un ojo causando un leve sonrojo en las mejillas de Akane.

-akane espero que desayunes bien, ya que el entrenamiento va a ser muy duro-

-hum?-

-el día de hoy después de desayunar iremos a entrenar y luego te presentare a tus alumnos-

-¿Qué alumnos?-

-mí querida akane yo solo voy a entrenarte por máximo tres días, de ahí tú entrenaras a los guerreros guardianes ya que no nos podemos dar el lujo de que alguien en este templo muera, y de hecho yo soy el protector de Sakura-

-de acuerdo solo déjame terminar de desayunar y nos vamos-

Kouta solo le dedico una mirada de comprensión, ya que sabía que le tenía que tener mucha paciencia con ella la verdad jamás se atrevería a enojarse con una mujer y menos si están linda y menos si se parece a su hermana, y menos la golpearía pero su deber se lo mencionaba, bueno no le decía que golpeara a una mujer, lo que le decía era entrenarla sin escrúpulos para que la elegida fuera una guerrera indomable. Una vez acabado el desayuno de Akane se dirigieron a un dojo enorme era casi 15 veces más grande que el Dojo Tendo akane solo se quedo boquiabierta ya que jamás vio un lugar tan grande su corazón palpitaba a mil por hora la alegría le llenaba hasta los oídos.

-akane cierra la boca se te van a meter las mocas-

-ah, lo siento es que wau jamás en mi vida vi un dojo tan grande-

-lo más grande va ser tu impacto al ver cuántos alumnos vas a entrenar-

-¿son muchos?-

-son 149 pero falta el Dou-chan y así serán los 150 alumnos-

-¿mi protector también estará en la clase?-

-claro-

-wau, son muchos y si mejor comenzamos y me los presentas-

-claro, bueno al principio cuesta aprenderte mucho los nombre-

-me tengo que aprender los nombres, así o más duro-

-bueno, los llamare, ¡TODOS EN FORMACION!, bueno como verán aquí les traigo a su nueva maestra en tres días empezara a dar clases-

Se escuchaban cuchicheos de hombres y mujeres, por parte de los hombres eran los halagos hacia ella por su belleza y por parte de la mujeres la envida de su belleza.

-¡CALLAOS!, sabéis quien es ella-

Todos los presentes negaron con la cabeza a excepción de una joven.

-ella es la elegida así que más respeto, bueno como van formados dirán su nombre y su significado-

Todos los presentes asintieron y empezó la joven hija de la señora Akemi.

-Sakura, flor de cerezo, Natsuki, siete lunas, Hikari, luz, Ryu, dragón, Mizuki, bella luna, Akira, claro o brillante, Sora, cielo, Ai, amor, kai, mar, Hana, flor, Mei, belleza, Kokoro, corazón, Yuki, coraje, Nozomi, sueño o esperanza, Aoi, azul, Mitzuki, luz de luna, Kaori, aroma, Yumiko, niña arquera, Ren, flor de loto, Nanami, siete mares, Tsubasa, ala, Miu, bella lluvia, Mika, bella flor, Tora, tigre, Midori, verde, Natsu, verano, Sango, coral, Yukiko, hija de la nieve, Yuu, valiente, Yuri, azucena, Megumi, bendición, kazou, pacifico, Ayami, mar de colores, Takeshi, audaz o atrevido, Momoka, flor de melocotón, Haruka, relajado, Tomohisa, amistad eterna, hotaru, luciérnaga, Ayame, lirio, Nami, ola, Aya, colores, Riki, fuerza, Izumi, manantial, Kaede, arce, Makoto, honestidad, Hayato, halcón, Hanako, niña flor, Ran, orquídea, Aika, flor del amor, Hanon, sonidos de las olas, Kohana, pequeña flor, Aimi, amor y belleza, haruhi, soleado, Sara, el color de la música, Shin, fe, Yoko, hija del océano, Ken, fuerte o sano, Ryo, radiante, Murasaki, purpura, Maki, verdadera esperanza, Miyuki, bella nieve-

El siguiente aprendiz se preparo para mencionarse, pero fue interrumpido por Akane.

-wau, wau, wau bueno con eso es suficiente con los días me aprendo los nombres, porque la verdad son muchos alumnos-

-de acuerdo, ¿alguien tiene algún comentario?-

El joven Takeshi levanto la mano y miro a Akane con arrogancia.

-si joven Takeshi, hable-

Dijo Kouta mientras señalaba al joven de altura promedio…un metro noventa, tez morena, un color muy peculiar de cabello, era un de un color verde obscuro y sus ojos un color zafiro tan penetrantes, recorrió con la mirada a la joven, a Akane no le agrado el acto.

-Porque de un día a otro nos cambiaron de maestro? –

-Por un motivo personal, al cual no tengo obligación de decirle señor, así que por favor ponga en práctica su educación-

-Pero no le es sospechoso…-

-¡SILENCIO!, cuando algo se le aclara no se duda-

Interrumpió Akane, a todos los presentes en el lugar, les recorrió un escalofrió, en cambio Kouta solio sonrió con complicidad, ningún día llevaba y Akane se desenvolvía perfectamente, con eso confirmaba la ultima duda que rondaba por su mente.

-Bueno…ahora veras que tan buenos son estos chicos, ¡AHORA LA RUTINA!-

Los chicos se pusieron en parejas, uno en frente de otro y empezaron a hacer una rutina especializada en Artes marciales, los jóvenes tenían tanta coordinación que casi ni se veía un error, pero claro el casi error lo cometían los jóvenes del sexo masculino, todos los jóvenes sentían una mirada castaña penetrante.

Una vez acabada la rutina Kouta les dio el día libre a los alumnos, mientras a ella la dirigía a un jardín hermoso, en el centro había una fuente enorme, y a las orillas del palacio unos hermoso arbustos repletos de flores de todo tipo de colores y olores, dándole un toque fresco y floral al lugar.

-muy bien Akane ataque con todo lo que tienes-

-QUE?-

-si ataque sin piedad quiero saber cuánto potencial tienes en las Artes Marciales-

-De acuerdo-

Akane y Kouta se pusieron en posición de ataque, claro la impulsiva de Akane comenzó corriendo en dirección en Kouta, al estar cerca del chico intento atinarle unos cuantos puñetazos que fueron rechazados por parte del chico, ya que los esquivaba a una velocidad imposible de ver por parte de Akane, hasta ella misma podía jurar que Kouta podría vencer sin ningún problema a su prometido, regresando a la pelea…

Akane se empezaba a cansar y ni siquiera llevaban cinco minutos y menos había logrado atinarle un golpe, se le ocurrió una manera de cómo hacer que su querido Sensei bajara la guardia así que ejecuto su plan, empezó a correr en dirección del chico con ojos azules, dando un salto pensando en darle una buena y merecida patada en el rostro, pero no logro ni hacer la mitad de lo que tenía pensado ya al brincar Kouta la agarro de los tobillos, atrayéndola hacia al piso, haciéndola caer encima de todo su "_cabus", _Akane proceso lo más rápido que pudo una estrategia de ataque, así que en el mismo piso estiro su pie izquierdo y barrio los pies del chico haciéndolo perder el equilibrio, en ese momento se levanto con agilidad y empezó a lanzar puños a diestra y siniestra en el estomago de Kouta, ante esta reacción Kouta solo sonrió de lado, al ver de cerca los puños de akane los atrapo tomándolos de las muñecas y jalándola, Akane jalaba sus manos pero le era imposible soltarse del agarre del joven Kouta, y en un imprevisto jalón Kouta soltó a Akane haciéndola caer sentada.

-valla no eres mala-

Dijo Kouta mientras se levantaba y le estiraba la mano en son de ayuda a Akane.

-gracias-

Dijo tomando su mano y levantándose.

-solo te diré que eres un poco lenta, distraída y no piensas en una estrategia para acabar con tu enemigo-

-pero…-

-déjame acabar, bueno lanzas golpes sin pensar, sin ver la debilidad del oponente, y pus tu golpes no son del todo femeninos-

-qué?, como que no son del todo femeninos-

-si como mujer deberías aprovechar eso como ventaja, pero tus golpes parecen muy masculinos, como si te hubiera entrenado un hombre-

-porque lo hizo un hombre, mi padre me entreno-

-pero lo hizo a su manera, porque en las artes marciales, hay dos formas las mujeres lo hacen de una manera diferente a las mujeres, son fuertes y nada débiles pero sus ataques se ven perfectos definidos y frágiles-

-y que debo parecer amazona en medio de un combate-

-si de echo deben ser delicados, no como una Amazona pero delicados si debes aprovechar que las mujeres son más livianas y eso les da más agilidad, y además flexibilidad, y debemos mejorar esa velocidad, porque parece que te pesara todo el cuerpo-

-de acuerdo-

-bueno es hora de que vayas a arreglarte y además arreglar tu equipaje-

-qué?, pero si es muy temprano además ya estoy arreglada-

-vaya así piensas ir a la ceremonia de presentación?-

-nadie me menciono acerca de una presentación-

-perdón es que tengo memoria de pez-

-no te preocupes iré a prepararme-

-ok tienes cuatro horas así que tienes mucho tiempo para ti-

-de acuerdo-

Una vez en su habitación Akane decidió arreglar su equipaje ya que a partir de ese día su vida sería diferente con nuevos amigos, nueva escuela, tal vez quien sabes mas pretendientes, pero lo que tal vez no regresaría serian las Auto-prometidas de su….prometido.

No se podía imaginar una vida sin su prometido, sin sus discusiones, sin sus momentos románticos, sin sus rescates, sin sus abrazos, sin sus besos, sin su cuerpo expulsando ese calor que por primera vez disfruto la noche anterior, en ese instante Akane se sonrojo a tal extremo que casi saca humo por las orejas, como era posible apenas empezaban su relación y ya habían tenido su primera noche juntos, no fue una noche normal, fue una noche donde dos personas demostraban su amor, donde dos personas perdieron su timidez y bueno su.. virginidad, donde Akane creyó que fueron muy rápido, donde después de la experiencia más hermosa de su vida, él la seguía insultado, donde por más que él decía que la amaba las arrastradas de sus rivales no le creían, donde ellas no pararían hasta ver que cada una de sus rivales mueran para que cualquier de las cuatro se quedara con el "Semental Saotome".

Jamás podría arrancarse de su corazón el gran amor que siente por su prometido bueno tal vez su "ex prometido", quien sabe que estará haciendo su…bueno Ranma, tal vez ya regreso a Nerima, o tal vez ya fue con su papá y rompió el compromiso con ella o en otro caso, eligió a otra de sus hermanas como su prometida, o en otro caso se fue con Ukyo, Shampoo o ya de perdida con Kodachi, tal vez aprovecho el dinero y fue a China para quitarse la maldición que tenia, eso para ella fue una estafa, la perdió ya se deciso del compromiso, saco buen provecho para viajar a China, y se fue con tal vez la mujer que amaba….PERO, que estaba pensando?, la vida de ese fenómeno no le debería importa, en este momento debería estar odiando, que al oír su nombre sienta una gran ira hacia él, que la rabia al volver a verlo salga y lo haga sufrir como él lo hizo con ella, debería odiarlo.

En ese momento Akane sintió un cosquilleo en los ojos, era algo tibio algo que ella odiaba sacar al aire y mas por alguien y mucho mas por la persona que le vio la cara, ella era fuerte ella no podía llorar por nadie tal vez por un familiar, pero él ni a eso llegaba solo era el hijo del mejor amigo de su padre, era nada mas eso, pero por más que pensaba en lo que le hizo no podía, no podía instalar en su corazón de hielo el odio que se merece Ranma Saotome.

Akane se toco el pecho y juro que si volvía a verlo haría pagar a Ranma Saotome, ese nombre le causaría repulsión, lo haría agonizar, lo haría decir su nombre…rogando a que ella se detuviera, que lo perdonara pero ella no, jamás haría eso jamás perdonaría al hombre que más dolor le causo.

Al momento de pensar en el dolor que le deseaba a Ranma, abrió los ojos, como era posible ella la mujer que sabia perdonar, que jamás podría odiar al hombre que ama, al que no le importa con quien este solo que el este feliz, al único que ella le importaba que este feliz, como podría ser posible que ahora le intentara odiar, que jurara que lo haría agonizar, como era posible.

Akane cayó de rodillas y se cubrió el rostro con las dos manos, no podía ser estaba perdiendo el control, esa mujer fuerte que instalo como personalidad se estaba derrumbando, lo único que quedaba de esa mujer se estaba derrumbando con solo mencionar el nombre de "Ranma Saotome".

Se levanto se acerco a su espejo y se quito con nada de dulzura el broche que sostenía una de los mechones más largos de su corta cabellera, agacho la mirada viendo como sus lagrimas caían, estaba viendo los efectos que estaba causando la muñeca, ella no era así ella sabia perdonar, y por mas dolor que haya sentido, aprendía de esos momentos de esos errores, sedaba cuenta que la muñeca estaba llena de ira y rabia que intentaba colocar en su corazón, pero ella no era débil, la misma muñeca lo había dicho así que no iba a permitir que una estúpida muñeca la controlara que le hiciera causar dolor a las personas que la dañaron pero que ella perdono.

Levanto la cabeza y se observo, ella jamás se dejaría vencer por palabras de alguien o acciones, ella era Akane Tendo, la mujer más obstinada y fuerte de toda Asia. Sonrió para ella misma, ahora estaba en una nueva vida, un nuevo lugar, donde ahora todos su errores quedaron en el pasado.

-Esta soy yo, la nueva Akane Tendo, con una nueva vida-

Dijo Akane en un susurro, mientras se alejaba del tocador y se acercaba a su gran maleta, la abrió y lo primero que vio era un retrato, era el retrato donde estaban ella y Ranma en la isla de las doncellas, la tomo pero al voltearla se dio cuenta que la foto no se encontraba ahí, lo más seguro era que se hubiera caído en el momento que empaco con desesperación su equipaje, solo sonrió de lado los más seguro es que el destino estuviera su favor, con su nueva vida.

Una vez acabado de acomodar su equipaje, levanto su maleta pero se dio cuenta que había algo dentro de ella, abrió un pequeño bolos a un lado de la maleta, la abrió y saco lo que se encontraba en su interior, era…la pijama verde con remolinos color amarillo pollo, esa era la pijama de Ranma, solo sonrió y la acomodo en un lindo espacio que sobraba en su ropero, no pasaría nada si lo guardaba así recordaría su pasado, porque olvidar su pasado seria como olvidarse a sí misma, y se iría perdiendo en la nueva Akane y ella no quería eso, además no pasaría nada si lo guardaba.

Se acerco al ropero y saco una toalla lila, se empezó a desvestir y dejo su ropa en un cesto largo y esbelto donde anteriormente la criada le había dicho que colocara su ropa sucia. Una vez desvestida se acerco al baño y gira la llave del agua caliente, una vez llena la tina se deciso de la toalla colgándola en un perchero, e introduciéndose en la tina, tenía cuatro horas para ella misma, esas horas serian solo para ellas para su cuidado, ya que hace mucho no se cuidaba ni se arreglaba, además traía un kit de belleza que le había regalado Nabiki, sugiriendo que si no se arreglaba por lo menos un poco el "cuñadito" rompería el compromiso, por tener a una mujer muy desaliñada.

Una vez acabado el baño se dirigió a uno de los cajones de su tocador y saco una linda bata color rosa pastel, tomo el kit y todo lo que quedaba de tiempo era solo para ella.

* * *

**Hola...!como están¡, bueno perdon por tardarme pero estar en el hospital por el apendice no deseado no es bueno, y el doctor no me dejaba usar, mi lap pero estoy aqui, tal vez a unos no les guste pero bueno me alegro x otros.**

**gracias a Maxhika, glencaraj, Rosy ramirez, elana79, jhova-chan, y akarly.**

**los quiero espero actualizar rapido claro si no es q mi nueva vida se arruina y tal vez a nadie le importe pero alguien pidio mi mano wau y un problema mas mi prometido los quiero.**


	10. La madre de Shampoo

El amor no existe

* * *

Akane disfruto su trata miento de belleza le había hecho maravillas en el rostro, era muy efectivo, pero ese ahora no era el problema, su problema ahora era encontrar un vestuario adecuado. No quería un kimono ella misma se habría prometido que iba a cambiar su forma y no quería vestirse como una niña como antes, pero tampoco quería parecer cualquiera con un traje muy atrevido.

Levaba horas viendo, moviendo, sacando, metiendo, probando y aventando ropa no tenía la menor idea de cómo iba a poder ir a esa presentación sin sentirse mojigata o sin sentirse Shampoo. Al terminar de pensar eso Akane soltó una risilla había comparado a Shampoo con una cualquiera, y pues según ella no estaba en un error, hacia tales cosas, embrujos y demás que alguno de ellos usaban su sensualidad así perdiendo dignidad alguna.

Siempre que tocaba el tema de Shampoo y su vida le llegaba una pregunta, ¿Quién era la madre de Shampoo?, conocía perfectamente a su abuela Cologne pero jamás escucho que las dos amazonas mencionaran nada acerca del padre o madre de Shampoo. Jamás entendería a esas dos que siempre la habían humillado, que siempre la habían lastimado y que siempre intentaron llevarse a Ranma a su aldea. De solo pensarlo le daban unas ganas incontrolables de ir por ellas y darles su merecido, pero ellas no eran como Ranma que se dejaban golpear para recibir su castigo, ¡No! Ellas le darían una paliza que jamás olvidaría.

Akane suspiro, no entendía nada, ni menos encontraba nada, se acerco a su cama la que ahora se encontraba llena de prendas hermosas de vestir que rechazo por no ser lo suficiente bellas para ella. Pero algo debajo de todas esas prendas le llamo la atención se acerco a ver que era, lo levanto y era un hermoso vestido chino ajustado, no era muy atrevido, ni tampoco tan aniñado era simplemente perfecto. Era un hermoso vestido azul y la tela era brillante dándole un tono azul metálico, su color era hermoso era un azul Caribe con bordados grises era un hermosos vestido.

El cuello era alto con botones que llegaban al extremo izquierdo de la axila en colores grises, abierto de los dos costados, y con flores recorriendo todo el hermoso vestido.

Akane se lo coloco y se miro en el enorme espejo, era tan hermoso, se acerco a su zapatero y tomo unas zapatillas chinas del color de los bordados del vestido. Era lo más bello y era raro, porque se encontraba en Japón y ahí las ropas de china influenciaban mucho, bueno…ella según seguía en Osaka.

Se acerco al espejo nueva mente y se miro abrió el joyero y saco un broche en forma de rosa gris, se levanto un mechón rebelde, y levemente se coloco labial, que aumentaban lo rosado de sus labios. Se miro de perfil de frente y sonrió.

-Eres hermosa-

Dijo Akane mientras se apresuraba a colocar todas sus prendas en el ropero, le quedaba hora y media mejor se apresuraba odiaba estar presionada.

**EN LA SALA PRINCIPAL.**

Se encontraba el dios de las muñecas, la Sra. Akemi, ocho hombres de edad un poco avanzada y cuatro mujeres muy bellas que no superaban la edad de la esposa del dios. En un salón principal discutiendo.

En ese momento tenía que haber llegado Akane los dos adultos estaban preocupados por Akane, alguien pudo haberlo lastimado y eso era algo que ellos no permitirían, entonces el dios llamo a Kouta…

-Kouta, ve por Akane.-

Kouta solo asintió y salió del salón, dirigiéndose a la habitación de Akane, se acerco y toco delicadamente la puerta.

Akane seguía admirándose en el espejo, pero salió de sus ensoñaciones gracias a un toque en su puerta, se acerco y abrió y ahí vio a Kouta enfundado en un traje chino, la playera era larga y sin botones color blanco, con unos pantalones chinos azules, haciendo conjunto con sus zapatillas chinas negras.

-Vaya, Akane-chan te ves muy bien.-

Dijo Kouta ofreciéndole el brazo que Akane acepto gustosamente.

-Pues tú no te quedas atrás.-

El solo le dio una sonrisa y ella le devolvió el gesto. Se encaminaron por el grande pasillo hacia el salón principal.

-Oye Kou-chan.-

-¿Qué ocurre?-

-Bueno… ¿Qué le paso a tu hermana?, claro si no quieres decirme no me digas.-

-No hay problema.-

En ese momento Akane pudo notar que la mirada del joven peli azul era triste llena de dolor, nostalgia, ya había visto esa mirada era como la suya cuando recordaba a su mamá.

-Bueno, lo hare corto, mi hermana era tres años menor que yo después de la muerte de nuestros padres, mi único querer y orgullo era mi hermana y me acuerdo que cuando me eligieron como el protector de Sakura, les suplique y les roge que dejaran a mi hermana venir conmigo, ella era la que diseñaba los vestidos de las muñecas y un día la tela se acabo y nos informaron que esa tela solo se conseguía en China así que viajamos, mi hermana sabia artes marciales, era muy buena pero eso no le sirvió de nada, ya que en el viaje nos encontramos con una aldea amazona, y…-

Ahí Kouta guardo silencio, parecía como si cada palabra que dijera le lastimara el corazón, como si cada vez que hablaba de ella su imagen se le clavaba en el corazón.

-Entonces hubo un torneo y mi hermana participo y gano todos sus combates, el ultimo fue con la según mas temida amazona, cuando terminaron de pelear la amazona se acerco y le dio un beso.-

-El beso de la muerte.-

Dijo Akane levantando la vista.

-¿Lo conoces?-

-Me dieron uno, la autoproclamada prometida de mi prometido, pero siempre terminaba ganándole.-

-Me alegro por ti, tu si sobreviviste, en cambio mi hermana no, ella murió a causa de un maldito bombori en la cabeza.-

Akane intento procesar lo más rápido que podía, bombori y amazona eso le sonaba algo familiar, así que decidió indagar un poco más en los recuerdos de Kouta, sin tampoco lastimarlo, porque ella entendía el sentimiento de perder a un ser querido y que en el momento de recordarlo, te llegan unas ganas insoportables de llorar llenándote de nostalgia y tristeza.

-¿De casualidad la amazona de la que me estas comentando no tiene el cabello purpura y ojos color granada?-

-Sí y siempre viene con una anciana muy altanera por cierto, siempre elevando el ego de su…creo que es su nieta.-

-¿La anciana no tendrá el cabello largo y cano, ojos grandes y va parada en un monóculo de madera?-

-Sí, ¿acaso las conoces?-

-La amazona que me mencionas es la autoproclamada prometida de mi prometido.-

Kouta solo agacho la mirada de recordar cada vez a esa mujer le repugnaba, su sonrisa arrogante, sus poses de superioridad y su maldita voz, suave como el terciopelo pero filosa como una navaja.

-Te prometo que yo vengare a tu hermana, no matare a Shampoo solo le daré una lección.-

-Se llama Shampoo…-

En ese momento Kouta se estaba dando cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo Akane.

-¿Pero cómo lo harás, no sabes donde esta, o con quien si es más fuerte?-

-No te preocupes ella vino con nosotros a Osaka, cuando pelee con Ranma ella va a estar ahí, que por cierto ella es menos fuerte que mi prometido, así que si entreno para vencerlo también puedo darle una pequeña paliza.-

-Pero que sea pequeña, no quiero que te sobrepases.-

-No te preocupes.-

-Hemos llegado, ¿Estas lista?-

-Más que nunca.-

En ese momento se detuvieron enfrente de unas puertas enormes, en color dorado, Akane sintió como le daban un apretón de mano y como Kouta le hacia una señal con la cabeza de que lo siguiera, ella solo asintió y sintió como Kouta le soltaba la mano y se acercaba a la puerta para abrirla, de ahí con la mano le dijo que lo siguiera, ella solo empezó a caminar a la par con el joven peli azul. Akane recorrió la sala con la mirada encontrándose 14 miradas sobre ella, dos de ellas le eran conocidas y las doce muy penetrantes, miro a las doce personas que la miraban con mucha seriedad y entonces vio una mirada muy peculiar, era color granada, se parecía mucho a la de Shampoo, la miro detenidamente, tenía el cabello purpura en un tono más oscuro que al de la amazona, lo tenía un poco mas debajo de los hombros y era completamente rizado, sus facciones eran hermosas, se parecían a las de Cologne cuando la conoció atreves del espejo mágico…

Eso se le hizo completamente extraño. En ese momento el que rompió el incomodo silencio fue el esposo de la señora Akemi.

-Ella es la elegida.-

_¿Elegida?, cuando alguien me iba decir que yo era eso?_

Pensó Akane mientras se inclinaba en modo de reverencia.

-Y como sabemos que ella es…-

Pregunto de sentón la mujer que a Akane se le hacía muy familiar.

-Porque la ultima muñeca, la eligió y encontró una fuerza sobrehumana.-

Dijo Kouta.

-Mmm…de acuerdo creeré en tu palabra.-

-Ahora…Akane a partir de mañana tendrás que venir a esta sala temprano, para que los presentes te hagan unas pruebas y confirmen lo que hemos estado esperando.-

-Pero mañana tengo entrenamiento con Kouta, y solo me quedan dos días para hacerme cargo del dojo y dudo que en eso pueda mejorar.-

-Kouta es un excelente maestro y con tu habilidad yo creo que en ese tiempo ya serás imparable.-

Dijo con alegría la señora Akemi, al momento de terminar Akane solo asintió con la cabeza.

Akane salió junto a los señores de edad mayor a la de ella con dirección al jardín. Akane al salir al jardín encontró la imagen más hermosa, el jardín completamente adornado en blanco con toques de colores y flores, tenía una carpa enorme de color blanco, las mesas de madera con cojines en blanco, con luces en los arboles dándole un toque romántico.

Salió de su ensoñación cuando una mano, grande pero suave, la tomo del brazo, vio de quien era esa mano y era de Kouta que le estaba sugiriendo sentarse, tomaron asiento en una mesa y empezaron una plática de de cosas triviales.

Empezó el momento de la música, en otras palabras el momento de bailar, Kouta empezó dando el primer paso, invitando a Akane a bailar, Akane al principio se negó ya que ella en la vida había aprendido a bailar y por primera vez le daba la razón a su prometido, ella tenía dos pies izquierdos.

Kouta la jalo del brazo haciendo que se levantara de su cojín, arrastrándola, literalmente por todo el lugar.

-No, Kou-chan enserio yo no sé bailar.-

-Entonces te enseño, es mover los pies uno detrás de otro.-

Akane empezó a seguir las instrucciones de Kouta, se alegro mucho al ver lo bien que le estaba saliendo, termino la música y Kouta se acerco al oído de Akane.

-Te quiero, pero como hermana y no quiero hacer que te ilusiones, ¿de acuerdo?-

-Lo sé, jamás lo hice ya tengo a alguien en mi corazón.-

Contesto Akane, mientras e dirigía a su mesa escuchando que otra bella y melódica canción, donde vio a Kouta invitar a bailar a otra persona perdiéndolo de vista, se sentí y enseguida llego la mujer con un gran parecido a Shampoo.

-Vaya por qué tan sola.-

-No sé bailar y usted…-

-Me llamo Xian, vivir en reclusión, mucho gusto y…por favor háblame de tu.-

-Ok, me llamo Akane y creo que también tengo que decir el significado de mi nombre.-

Xian solo asintió mostrando una hermosa sonrisa.

-Flor de rubio.-

-Y… ¿Cómo esta mi hija?-

-¿Eh?-

-Si, Shampoo por cómo me viste la primera vez, creo que notaste mi similitud con ella-

-Yo pensé que la mamá de Shampoo, estaba muerta o bueno eso me dio a entender Cologne.-

-Mi madre siempre mintió.-

-¿pero qué ocurrió?-

Xian, pensó y dudo hasta que finalmente decidió a contarle.

-Era igual que Shampoo, la más bella, y hábil de toda la tribu, hasta que conocí a un joven él me venció y obligatoriamente tuve que ser su prometida, y en ese momento me cegué me obsesione con él, pero el ya tenía a alguien en su corazón, un día me hice pasar por la persona que amaba y tuvimos relaciones. Después se entero que fui yo y no me quiso volver a ver en su vida y se marcho por más que lo busque jamás lo encontré y poco tiempo después me di cuenta que esperaba un hijo suyo, pero jamás lo encontré y tuve a Shampoo, pero como fui una madre soltera, mi madre en otras palabras Cologne me expulso de la tribu e hizo creer a Shampoo que yo había muerto, además siempre tuve a un hombre de mi tribu detrás de mí, según él me amaba pero siempre lo rechace, después de ser expulsada me di cuenta que poco a poco el fue cautivando mi corazón, pero fue muy tarde porque cuando regrese el ya se había casado y ahora el me odiaba.-

Akane escucho y proceso lo más rápido que pudo cada palabra, eso era lo más extraño que escucho.

-Entonces dime Akane… ¿Cómo esta mi hija?-

-Ella está bien, aunque ella siempre quiera asesinarme y yo siempre le dé…bueno le den una paliza siempre la quisimos demasiado, por cierto ella me dio el beso de la muerte y jamás a intentado matarme eso quiere decir ella es el fondo de su corazón es una mujer buena y ahora ah de estar contenta y feliz.-

Xian sonrió al escuchar esas palabras, le reconfortaban el corazón, ya tenía noticias de su hija.

-¿y se puede saber porque está feliz?-

-Pues como yo desaparecí, pues ella es como perdone que lo diga la segunda opción de mi prometido es su segunda prometida, y como yo era su mayor obstáculo pues mire, ya no lo seré más.-

-Se que vas a enfrentarte contra él y quiero que cuando pelees aunque no te quedes con tu prometido…sepárala de él, porque se está repitiendo la misma historia, no digo que se va a embarazar pero sí que quede lastimada por la obsesión.-

Akane solo asintió y miro como Xian se levanto de su lugar y se iba con los de la orden. Y así pasaron los días, Akane entreno y mejoro demasiado se podía decir que podía vencer a Cologne con solo un movimiento de la mano, incluso ya daba las clases en el dojo donde estaba feliz, ella cada clase se sentía satisfecha, aunque a veces tenía que lidiar con uno o dos alumnos rebeldes y un poco depravados. Los días pasaron y solo faltaba un día para la pelea con Ranma y Akane se preguntaba cuanto habrá mejorado su prometido o tal vez pensó que ella jamás iba a mejorar y con solo esquivarla y hacerla caer sin tocarla ganaba.

-Akane…Akane… ¡AKANE!-

-Ah…Kou-chan ¿Por qué gritas?-

-Akane no estás poniendo atención.-

-Perdón, perdón dime.-

-¿Estas lista para tu último entrenamiento?-

-Más que nunca-

Akane quería tanto a Kouta era como un hermano al que jamás tubo, era como Ukyo y Ranma…Bueno no tanto Kouta no estaba detrás de ella diciendo que era su prometida, Kouta le había enseñado suficiente y no era como Ranma, el no tenia tacto el si la entrenaba cumplía con la palabra y le agradecía de echo a todos, su tío, le enseño a nadar, la señora Akemi le enseño a cocinar, no tan delicioso pero si algo comestible pero con el diario de su madre cada vez hace algo con mejor sazón.

Kouta empezó con un ataque al estomago de Akane, pero ella de detenía los puños de él con sus manos, era el turno de Akane y empezó lanzando patadas con dirección al rostro del joven peli azul a diestra y siniestra con una velocidad increíble, acertando unas dos patadas, después el peli azul salió corriendo en dirección a Akane, pero ella muy ágil dio un salto, tomando de posición su cabeza, en ese momento Kouta tomo un bo y le entrego dos kodachis a Akane mientras el lanzaba golpes ella los esquivaba, en un momento Kouta se enojo y ataco a Akane con su bo directo a la cabeza, pero ella se defendió con una patada en la quijada para Kouta, dejándolo tirado en el piso dando ganada la victoria a Akane.

-Oe, Oe para la próxima no tan duro.-

-Lo siento.-

Dijo Akane mientras le extendía la mano para ayudar al peli azul a levantarse.

-Akane, estas preparada, te felicito.-

* * *

**Bueno...siento tardarme pero no tuve mucho tiempo, pero lo hize.**

**y kodachi es una espada parecida a la katana pero un poco mas pequeña y con un mango largo.**

**ATTE: marianna jackson**


End file.
